Unexpected Friend
by xThisGirlIsOnFirex
Summary: Santana supports Rachel during the pregnancy and a new relationship blossoms.
1. Prologue

**I know I have just posted a new story but this is because I have just seen "Girls and Boys on Film" and I felt it needed to be written. I don't know if anyone has posted anything like this but this is my own version of what should happen. The first chapter will be a short prologue.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

Unexpected Friend

**Summary: Santana supports Rachel during the pregnancy and a new relationship blossoms. **

Prologue

"Now that we're alone, can I talk to you about what I found in the trash in the bathroom?" Santana asked and Rachel just stared at her, pretending she didn't know what she was on about. "Unless Lady Hummel has really been a lady all these years then it must be yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Rachel whispered quietly.

"Rachel, I'm your friend so you can tell me anything," Santana said, "Is that stick yours?"

"You had no right," Rachel tried her best to sound threatening but instead, she just sounded scared and close to tears.

"Just tell me what's going on," Santana shrugged her shoulders. Rachel ended up bursting into tears. She held a hand to her face and fell into Santana's arms, crying hysterically, "Oh my god," Santana whispered to herself, wrapping her arms round the small brunette and rubbing her back, "It'll be okay," she comforted, "You're going to be okay."

**Well there's the prologue. The next chapters will be all my ideas instead of what happened in the show, hope you like it so far. **


	2. The Options

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I didn't know how much people would like this story. To Guest, no the chapter isn't word to word but it is similar. I did change it slightly. **

Chapter One: The Options

The snow just kept falling harder and harder. NYADA classes were actually cancelled again the next day so Kurt, Santana and Rachel were all stuck in the apartment arguing about what movie to watch next. Kurt and Santana were arguing anyway, Rachel was in the bathroom.

"We are not watching Moulin Rouge again, okay?" Santana snapped, raising a hand to Kurt, "I don't think I can handle you and Berry sobbing through the entire thing once again."

The bathroom door creaked open and Rachel stepped out. She tried to hold back her tears as she glanced between Santana and Kurt. She needed a private chat with Santana but it'd be awkward with Kurt in the room.

"Can I talk to you?" She whispered to Santana.

"Sure," Santana nodded and glared at Kurt before following Rachel into the bathroom, "What's up?" She asked, shutting the door behind her and folding her arms across her chest. "Did you take another test?"

"Yeah," Rachel faintly nodded, "Positive." Santana sighed deeply and held her arms out. Rachel smiled and hugged her, wrapping her arms round her waist and burying her face into her chest.

"What are you going to do?" Santana asked quietly so Kurt wouldn't hear.

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged, "Abortion?" She asked, seeming really confused over the entire thing.

"You can't do that Rachel," Santana shook her head, "You're vegan. You can't even kill an animal so how are you supposed to kill a baby for crying out loud?"

"Santana, I'm still at college," Rachel said, "I'm not married and I don't even know who the father is. If...If you were in my shoes right now, what would you do?" She asked.

"Um..." Santana bit her lip, having to think about that for a second, "It's impossible for me because I'm gay so I sleep with girls but...I guess I'd keep it. I couldn't do abortion and having to go through nine months and then end up giving the kid away, I...I just couldn't do that Rachel. I mean, you saw the state Quinn was in after giving Beth up for adoption."

"Maybe it won't affect me as much as it did to Quinn," Rachel hoped.

"Maybe," Santana shrugged, "But I'd still keep it. It's up to you but just think about everything that will change, the people you'll need to tell." Rachel just stood there in silence listening. "Your dad's, Brody, Finn, Kurt, everyone at college, your college tutors and maybe even everyone at McKinley will find out. You'll start getting cravings, having mood swings, throwing up and then not forgetting the long painful process of childbirth and..."

"Santana, stop," Rachel held her hands up and crossed her arms, "Please, just stop."

"I'm just trying to help you Rachel," Santana said, "Take a few days to think about it but by Monday, I think you should have made up your mind okay?"

"Alright," Rachel whispered, "I'm so scared."

"I know," Santana smiled, "But you'll be okay. Come on," Santana placed an arm round Rachel's shoulder and ushered her out of the bathroom. Rachel put a fake smile on as Kurt looked up from looking through the DVD collection.

"Are you girls okay?" He asked with a worried look.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "Absolutely fine. What movie are we watching then?"

"Whatever you two fancy, I'm happy with anything," Kurt said, "Santana doesn't want to watch Moulin Rouge though."

"I like it Kurt," Rachel laughed, "But it's not the sort of movie I can watch two times in a row. I kind of get where Santana is coming from." Santana smiled and reached across to rub Rachel's back.

"What is it with you two?" Kurt asked in shock, "Just the other day you were snapping at each other and biting each other's heads off."

"Well, if Santana's going to be living with us then we might as well try and get along right?" Rachel suggested before going to sit down on the couch, her arms automatically folding across her stomach.

"Yeah, I agree," Santana agreed and sat down beside her, "Got any popcorn?"

"Um...sure," Kurt hesitated before heading into the kitchen to grab a bowl of sweet popcorn. When he got back, he saw Santana and Rachel sitting on the couch giggling and laughing around with each other as if they'd been best friends for life. Trying to shake it off, he just sat down to join them.

**Hope you like the second chapter. I have a couple of questions for you:**

**- What do you think Rachel will do with the baby? **

**- Who do you think the father of Rachel's baby is? Finn or Brody? **


	3. New York Shopping

**Loved hearing your opinions guys! So, have you heard Santana has a new solo in the next episode of Glee :D She's singing Cold Hearted and I think she's going to kill it! (In a good way of course!) Naya songs are always good! **

Chapter Two: New York Shopping

Santana grabbed hold of Rachel's hand and dragged her through the door of a baby store. Kurt was busy so Santana had decided that both her and Rachel were in need of a good, New York shopping trip.

"Santana, why are we in here?" Rachel whimpered and pulled her hand away before folding her arms, "I don't even know if I'm going to keep it yet," she added with a whisper.

"Well I want to look," Santana said, lifting the sleeve of a Mickey Mouse coat for toddlers, "And it's Monday so you should have made a decision anyway."

"I haven't," Rachel snapped, "Can we just go and grab some lunch now? It's half one for goodness sake."

"I'm not that hungry," Santana sighed deeply and pulled a face.

"You barely eat anything at the moment," Rachel said, "You're going to waste away."

"Hey, I shared a bowl of popcorn with you," Santana pointed out and aimed her finger at Rachel.

"Yeah but I ate most of it," Rachel reminded her, "Is this about Brittany?" Santana didn't answer her but distracted herself by looking through the racks of baby clothes. "Santana, I know you miss Brittany but she wouldn't want you to be upset. Are you still mad that she chose Sam over you?"

"I'm not mad," Santana said quietly, "I broke up with her, didn't I?"

"Yeah but I can tell you miss her," Rachel smiled, "Whatever the problem is, you need to eat. I'll buy you a salad or something, okay?" Santana hesitated but nodded before following Rachel out of the baby store. "There's this great place nearby that does the most amazing salads ever, you'll love it." Santana just allowed Rachel to lead her inside and get them a table.

"I'll just have a bottle of water," Santana shrugged once they were sat down.

"Nonsense," Rachel smiled, "This is on me and you need food."

"Rachel," Santana sighed, "I really don't want anything, alright? Just get me a drink, that's fine with me."

"Can we talk about Brittany?" Rachel asked. "Couldn't you see this coming?" Santana glanced at her with a confused look. "I mean, couldn't you see you both breaking up once you started college? Or did you think that you'd be together forever?"

"I really don't know," Santana confessed, "Like I said before, I broke up with her but I didn't think that it'd be this hard. I just...we don't seem as close as we used to be either. Also, I kind of thought that Brittany would graduate."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "She's not the brightest tool in the box Santana, you honestly thought that she'd graduate?"

"I was hoping she would," Santana corrected herself, "Maybe she just chose Sam over me because I...maybe she just doesn't love me anymore."

"She will always love you," Rachel told her, "This is not sounding like the Santana Lopez I know, thinking that she isn't loved anymore and refusing to eat and everything."

"I know," Santana faintly nodded, "Then I slept with Quinn and..."

"Wait, what?!" Rachel asked in shock, almost yelling and Santana suddenly realised what she'd said. "You slept with Quinn? When was this?"

"At Mr Schue's wedding, the two of us got fake ID and kind of had a bit too much to drink and stuff. We got a hotel room and had sex once, well twice actually but Quinn isn't gay. She just said it was a one time thing."

"Do you like her more than a friend?" Rachel questioned.

"No," Santana shook her head, "Sure we slept together but no, no I don't. My heart will always be set on Brittany."

"What about other girls?" Rachel asked. "You might see someone you like whilst in New York."

"Maybe," Santana sighed, "But I don't know. I kind of want a break from girls right now."

"Understood," Rachel nodded with a smile.

"I just felt bad after sleeping with Quinn," Santana admitted, "It felt like I was cheating on Brittany, it didn't feel right." Rachel nodded again as Santana leant back in her chair with crossed arms. "Anyway, enough about me," she smiled, "what are you going to do about this baby?"

"What would you do?" Rachel asked.

"It's not my decision," Santana said sternly, "It's yours and I will support you whatever you decide, I'm your friend Rachel."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Didn't we become friends after singing So Emotional together?" Santana chuckled, "I may still be a bitch but we're still friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess," Rachel agreed, "I...I kind of want to keep it."

"Yeah?" Santana asked, smiling widely.

"Yeah," Rachel smiled back, "I think I do."

"Go for it then," Santana encouraged, "You are going to be an amazing mom."


	4. Santana's Decisions

Chapter Three: Santana's Decisions

Kurt opened his eyes to the smell of bacon wafting into his bedroom. He sniffed a few times and sat upright, running a hand through his hair. Yawning, he grabbed his robe and swung his legs round before climbing out of bed and walking into the kitchen. Santana was stood cooking breakfast whilst Rachel sat at the table eating a bacon sandwich.

"You're cooking breakfast?" He asked Santana in shock, raising an eyebrow. Santana nodded at him, smiling. "Is it Christmas or some other sort of special occasion? Or has someone nice just taken over Santana's body?"

"Shut up and sit down, would ya?" Santana snapped. "God, I try and do a nice thing and get no thanks for it at all."

"I like it," Rachel said, rubbing Santana's arm, "Ignore him, he's always moody in the mornings." Kurt sighed and sat down to read the paper whilst waiting for his bacon sandwich.

"Aren't you having any?" He asked Santana and she shook her head, "What? You cook one each for us but you don't have any yourself."

"I'm not hungry," Santana said, slamming a sandwich down in front of Kurt and taking a seat.

"Now I am even more freaked out," Kurt said, "What did you put in these?"

"Just eat it Kurt," Rachel yelled, "She's just making it up to us for being such a bitch these past days and trying to make our New York life a misery." Santana smiled and nodded at Kurt who slowly began to eat his breakfast.

"I have to say," he said with a mouthful of food, "You make pretty darn good sandwiches Lopez."

"So, what are you dweebs doing today?" Santana sighed, stealing the newspaper from Kurt to read.

"NYADA," Rachel mumbled, finishing her bacon.

"Really?" Santana asked, looking up from reading, "Do you think that's a good idea, if you know what I mean?" Rachel nodded as Kurt just looked at them confused. "Right, I guess I'll grab a movie or something."

"Why don't you try and get a job?" Kurt suggested to Santana. "Or try and get somewhere with life. Didn't you come out here to make it big or something?" Santana shrugged her shoulders. "Well you can't just sit around here every day doing nothing with your life. Even if you can't do what you want straight away, at least look for some job somewhere? Maybe Tiffany's or something?"

"I'm not like you Lady Hummel," Santana said, "I can't just get a job in somewhere huge and expensive like Vogue or Tiffany's. I don't even know what I want to do."

"Don't you want to sing?" Rachel asked. "Mercedes got that back up singing job, maybe you could apply for NYADA?" Santana pulled a face at that. "Or not," Rachel quietly added, "Well, you need some kind of job. Like Kurt said, you can't just sit around doing nothing."

"Maybe that's what I want to do," Santana said and sighed, "I don't know."

"Santana, I am going to tell you something and I am going to only say it this one time so please listen," Rachel said and Santana looked towards her, "you are good enough to make it big, I can see people queueing up to either buy your album or see you live one day. You don't want to throw all that stuff away, do you?"

"No but people don't give a damn about you in the real world," Santana said, "Even if I do go to some big audition or try and get a record deal or whatever, no one will care."

"Then try and at least get a job before you find out what you want to do," Kurt said, "Hand out CV's, fill out application forms, go to interviews. How do you think I got the job at Vogue?"

"That wasn't even a proper interview," Santana yelled at him, "You only showed her photos of your stupid, woman like outfits."

"Hey, that is not true!" Kurt yelled back, pointing his finger.

"Guys!" Rachel held her hands up to the both of them, "Stop it!" Kurt and Santana shut up, "Thank you, you are both giving me a headache. Can we just stop fighting and try and get along, all of us?"

"Fine," Santana nodded and crossed her arms, "I'll go job hunting this afternoon."

"Maybe you should try Tiffany's," Rachel mentioned, "Then we'll all get discount," she smiled and winked at Kurt, "Oh! I know what you should do!"

"Excited, much?" Santana giggled, "What? What should I do?"

"Try and get a job selling tickets or something at a broadway show. If you want a job in singing then that could be a great start for you." Santana shrugged her shoulders.

"That's actually a really good idea," Kurt agreed, "Try that. It's best to just ask anywhere, then you have a very high chance of getting something."

"What if I don't want a job?" Santana questioned. "What if I am happy just sitting around watching movies and depressing over my sad, lonely break up during high school life?"

"Well, do that if you want," Rachel sighed, "But at some point you will need to move on and I suggest sooner rather than later. I got over Finn."

"Yeah and dated a drug dealer," Santana reminded her, causing Rachel to roll her eyes, "Sorry," she apologised, "You guys get going to college, I'll clean up here and go out later and job hunt okay?"

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked. "You could come with us if you want and watch us in class or whatever, no one will mind."

"I'm sure," Santana nodded, "Go and have fun, you don't want to be late." Rachel smiled and rubbed her shoulder before wrapping her arms round her neck. Santana breathed in her scent and snapped out of her trance as Rachel walked off. Maybe Rachel was right, maybe it was time to just get over Brittany already.


	5. Doctor's Appointment

**Guest: This story is all about Rachel's pregnancy and Santana being the supportive one. I just thought I'd make it realistic because they've made it in Glee where Santana hasn't got a job or isn't doing anything so I thought I'd mention something around that. Also the Santana getting over Brittany is sort of leading up to something about Rachel in this storyline. It's all part of the story. **

**Also I don't know what they've done with Cassandra July at the moment but she is in this story because I really like her character :) **

Chapter Four: Doctor's Appointment

Rachel couldn't stop staring at Brody at NYADA that day. She couldn't help but think is he the father of her baby? Was Santana right about him being a drug dealer? She had no idea but Brody seemed to notice that something was wrong.

"Is everything okay Rae?" Brody asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I just remembered though that I had promised to meet Santana during lunch so I'll see you around."

"Rachel, class isn't even over yet!" He called over. Cassie heard the yelling and came strutting over to the brunette.

"Where do you think you're going Schwimmer?" She asked.

"I...I'm sorry," Rachel stuttered, trying to hold back her tears, "I...I have to go." She picked up her bag and quickly walked out of class. Once outside and away from the crowd, she dialled Santana's number and gave her a call. "Santana," she cried down the phone, "Santana, I...I need to talk to you."

"Rachel, what's wrong?" Santana immediately began panicking.

"Where are you?" Rachel sniffed.

"In the loft, reading magazines," Santana answered her, "What's up?"

"I thought you were going job hunting," Rachel said.

"I did for like half an hour, now can you please tell me what is wrong already?" Santana snapped. "Aren't you meant to be in class?"

"I walked out," Rachel cried, "I just really needed to talk to you. What if you're right Santana? What if Brody is a drug dealer? How am I supposed to have his baby if he's out selling drugs to people?"

"Slow down Rachel," Santana calmed her, "You don't even know if he's the father, do you?"

"He must be," Rachel sniffed, "I missed my period, I slept with Finn at Mr Schue's wedding and that's just too soon to know. It has to be Brody's baby, it just has to be."

"You haven't told him, have you?" Santana asked.

"No," Rachel shook her head and leant against a random wall, "No I haven't, I can't and I won't."

"Rachel, he's living with us," Santana reminded her, "And he's at college with you, no matter how much you don't want him to know he's going to have to. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," Rachel said, "I'm not, I want to have this..." Brody soon walked out. "Coffee, okay, meet you at two, thanks, bye," she said quickly and hung up the phone.

"What was all that about?" Brody asked as Rachel switched off her cell and shoved it into her pocket.

"Nothing," Rachel said, "I need to go and meet Santana, see you around," she put on a fake smile and walked off. As soon as she arrived back, Santana ran over and shook her hard by the shoulders. "Hey, what are you doing?" Rachel asked and slipped off her coat before shutting the door. "Santana!"

"Why did you hang up on me?!" Santana yelled. "And then I try and ring you back and you've switched your stupid cell off! And what was that about coffee anyway?"

"Sorry, Brody came out," Rachel apologised quietly. "I couldn't have him overhearing, could I?"

"When are you planning on telling people? I mean Kurt doesn't even know yet."

"Soon, just not yet," Rachel said.

"Look, I know that you've taken two tests and you're pretty sure on it but maybe you should go to the doctor's? You're going to need a sonogram soon anyway, you might as well go and just double check that you are actually pregnant before freaking out over everything."

"Yeah you're probably right," Rachel nodded and sighed, "Can you come with me?"

"Course I can," Santana smiled, "Like I said before, I'm your friend."

* * *

"These babies are so ugly," Santana said as she circled the hospital room, glancing at the photos of babies that were stuck up on the walls. Rachel was sat on the table in a hospital gown, waiting for the doctor to come back.

"Santana, that is horrible," she said, "they're babies, they're all beautiful."

"Yeah what about the one on the top row, bang on in the middle?" Rachel looked over but stayed silent. "You think it's scary looking too yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't like the eyes," Rachel shook her head and looked away, "Thank you for coming with me."

"Don't mention it," Santana sighed, "Hospitals give me the creeps though, you do know that right?" Rachel laughed and nodded just as a woman doctor walked into the room, smiling at Rachel.

"Hello Rachel, I am Doctor Wilson, how are you feeling today?"

"Alright," Rachel nodded politely. "This is my friend, Santana. She's just here for moral support."

"Okay well let's have a look," Rachel lay back on the table as Doctor Wilson took the sonogram, "Okay, you look like you're about six weeks along," she said and Rachel smiled nervously across at Santana. "And here is your baby." Sitting up, Rachel glanced at the screen and noticed the faint image of her baby girl or boy. She felt Santana give her hand a squeeze and saw that she too was close to tears.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed and sniffed, "And it's my baby."


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Lots of action in this chapter! Enjoy :D **

Chapter Five: Secrets Revealed

Rachel quick as a flash, ran straight over to the toilet and bent her head over it. She vomited violently into it and coughed whilst holding onto the sides. Kurt came and stood in the doorway with his arms folded, watching as the brunette emptied the entire contents of her stomach.

"Can you just get Santana instead of standing there?" Rachel managed, wiping the sick away from her mouth.

"Well, I can help you," he offered but Rachel just glared at him, "I'll get Santana," he sighed and walked away. Santana was sat on the couch, flicking through a modelling magazine. "Rachel wants you," he told her, "she's throwing up again."

"Again?" Santana questioned. She didn't realise that pregnant women could actually throw up so much. "Why can't you go?"

"Oh no," Kurt laughed and shook his head, "She only wants you."

Santana sighed and threw down her magazine before heading on into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and knelt beside Rachel, rubbing at her back gently to try and comfort the pregnant girl.

"You okay?" She asked in a soft voice and Rachel faintly nodded her head, now feeling weak and empty from throwing up. "I won't say much," Santana added in a whisper, "Kurt may be standing outside listening."

"Probably," Rachel groaned, her head resting on the side of the toilet, "I feel fucking awful."

"You must do," Santana chuckled, "Not once in my life have I heard little miss Rachel Berry swear, I have to admit though that I quite like it."

"Glad to please you," Rachel sighed and sat upright so she could reach across and flush the chain, "Is Brody home yet?" Santana shook her head and Rachel let out another sigh, "I'm beginning to think you're right you know? He's been acting so suspicious lately."

"I could have been wrong," Santana reassured her quickly, continuing to rub small circles up and down her back, "He probably isn't a drug dealer, he probably just has a lot of mates that he hangs out with outside of college."

"Thanks for the support Santana," Rachel smiled weakly, "But I don't think so."

"If I ask you something, promise me that you will give me a straight answer?" Santana asked.

"I promise," Rachel nodded and leant against the cold bathroom wall, hugging her knees to her chest protectively.

"When are you planning on telling them?" Santana whispered really quietly. Rachel could hardly hear her so she actually had to make eye contact so she could read her lips.

"I honestly don't know," Rachel shrugged, "Every time I try, I just...I just chicken out, I can't seem to get the words out of my mouth."

"Well, you need to tell them Rachel," Santana reminded her, "You'll probably start showing soon!"

"Stop yelling," Rachel hissed, "Kurt," she mouthed at her.

"Sorry," Santana apologised, "I forgot about him."

"Just don't you dare say anything to anyone," Rachel said angrily, "Please, not without my permission."

"Hey," Santana calmed her and held a hand up to her, "I won't, don't worry Rachel okay? Just try not to get too stressed out, it isn't good for the baby." Rachel took a deep breath and rubbed at her stomach, nodding at Santana. "You've come a long way, you know? You used to be this dorky, little, annoying brat who no one liked and had a really low self esteem. Now, you're friends with some of the popular girls at McKinley and you're at college with a huge future ahead of you with a baby on the way."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, "A baby with no father, might I add."

"Hey, the father may be a drug dealer but do you really need the baby's dad to help out when you have me and Kurt, right?"

"You'd seriously help me?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded. "Thanks, that means a lot."

"Come on," Santana held her hand out which Rachel straight away took. The two girls stood up and headed into the living room. Santana quickly toppled a little and grabbed hold of the table.

"Whoa, you okay?" Rachel asked, turning serious and worried for her new friend, "Santana?"

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as Brody walked through the front door of their apartment. Rachel looked over whilst Kurt kept his eyes on Santana, "Santana, are you okay?" Kurt asked as Santana suddenly collapsed weakly into Kurt's arms. "Santana!" He yelled, gently lying her down on the floor.

"I know first aid!" Brody yelled, running over.

"She doesn't need first aid! She needs a bloody ambulance!" Kurt screeched at him.

"Santana!" Rachel burst into tears and ran over, falling to her knees beside the Latina, "Santana, please wake up!" She panicked, tears streaming down her face.

"Rachel, calm down," Kurt calmed, "She'll be okay."

"I need her!" Rachel shouted at her, clearly in a state, "You don't understand, I need her!" Brody came and gently started rubbing Rachel's shoulders, "I'm pregnant!" Rachel screamed.

"Wait, what?" Kurt gasped and glanced over in shock as Brody stopped rubbing Rachel's shoulders. The two boys just sat in silence, wondering if what they had just heard was true or not.

**Wow, I was pretty pleased of this chapter. Rachel and Santana seem to be getting closer and the truth about Rachel's pregnancy is now out to Kurt and Brody. So, why do we think Santana fainted guys? Review please :D **


	7. Hospital

**Hey guys, I write a lot of stories in my spare time with my own ideas and characters. They're about the same plots as my fan fictions but with my own characters. I really want to be an author when I'm older. Judging by my fanfics, do you think I have the chance of being one? **

Chapter Six: Hospital

Rachel and Kurt sat side by side in the hospital waiting room, Rachel nervously biting on her nails in silence. Kurt was also silent, none of them had said a single word about Rachel's pregnancy since she had suddenly blurted it out. The doctor soon came out of Santana's room and Rachel stood up quickly, rubbing her hands together.

"Is she okay?" She immediately began to panic, her whole body shaking, "Please tell me that she's okay."

"She's fine," the doctor said, "And awake but the reason she fainted was from lack of food, has she been eating at all?" Rachel hesitated and shook her head, "Well, she may have to so she doesn't faint again. Next time could be worst, she's on the verge of becoming extremely skinny."

"Can we see her?" Rachel asked.

"Wait," Kurt stood up and grabbed hold of Rachel's arm, "Um...she's pregnant," he said to the doctor, gesturing towards Rachel, "Santana fainting was a slight shock to her and she's a bit shaken up, is she able to get checked out at all?"

"No problem, I'll have a nurse do an ultrasound on her right away," he smiled and had Rachel follow him down the corridor, "If you would like to see Santana, you can," he added to Kurt before taking Rachel off.

Kurt stayed where he was for a moment before entering Santana's room. Santana was lying in a hospital bed with her eyes shut but Kurt could tell that she wasn't asleep. She clearly wasn't as she suddenly greeted him coldly when he walked in.

"What do you want Lady Hummel?" She sighed and rolled over onto her side, opening her eyes, "I knew it was you."

"The doctor said you were awake," Kurt smiled and shut the door before strolling over to her bed, "How are you?"

"Fine," she said, clearing her throat, "Where's Berry?"

"She's just getting checked out, she panicked a bit when you passed out," Kurt said, "I know about the baby." Santana sat up but Kurt gently pushed her back down, "Don't, you'll get yourself dizzy."

"Brody?" Santana asked.

"He knows too," Kurt sighed, "He's back at the apartment."

"She told you then?" Santana asked.

"More like yelled it out to us both," Kurt chuckled, "But she couldn't help it, she panicked so much and was so worried about you. She kept saying that she needed you and didn't want to lose you and all."

"She's such a drama queen," Santana muttered under her breath but couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Yeah well we all thought the worst," Kurt told her, "You weren't waking up, we...we thought you wouldn't make it."

"I'm a Lopez," Santana reminded him, "We always make it."

"Rachel kept telling you to eat," Kurt said, turning serious now. He then shrugged his shoulders as Santana rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand, "Why wouldn't you?" Santana didn't answer, honestly she didn't know how to answer. "Is it Brittany?"

"No," Santana sighed, "It isn't."

"It's partly her though, isn't it?" Kurt asked, "Just tell me Santana." The door opened and Rachel soon walked in, "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah," she nodded with a smile, "I'm fine, the baby's fine." She walked over and took Santana's hand in hers, "You're fine, right?" Santana nodded as Rachel leaned down and hugged her, "What happened?"

"She was just about to tell me," Kurt said, turning back to Santana, "Well?"

"It isn't just Brittany," Santana said, "I broke up with Brittany, I...I have no idea on what I want to do with my life and I probably will never get a girlfriend who loves me as much as Brittany did."

"Are you kidding me? You're beautiful!" Rachel said without thinking, "I mean..."

"Thanks," Santana cut her off, giggling, "I don't know, I was just feeling pretty down I guess and then I was worried about you since you told me about your pregnancy and stuff."

"San, don't," Rachel shook her head, "You don't need to worry about me, I wouldn't have told you if it meant that you'd do this to yourself."

"Stop blaming yourself, please," Santana begged her, "Please because it's not your fault, okay?" Rachel faintly nodded her head, "Okay, glad we got that all sorted out." The door opened and Santana's doctor walked in.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better," he said, "But you will have to stay in a couple of days, you're going to start eating right?"

"Yes," Rachel spoke for Santana, "Yes she is. I...we'll..." she pointed from her to Kurt, "we'll make sure she does, don't worry."

"Thank you," the doctor chuckled, "I hope you realise how dangerous starving yourself is though Santana."

"For goodness sake, I was not starving myself!" Santana screamed at practically everyone who was standing in the room, "Look, can we just focus our attention on the one girl who needs people worrying about her because she is pregnant!" She held her hand out to Rachel who immediately took it. "Look, Rachel has had enough stress already, she does not need anymore so can we please just drop it?"

"Well, thank you for that little speech Santana but you still need to stay overnight," the doctor said. He seemed quite amused although he tried not to show it.

"Well, I need to pee," Rachel sighed and looked at Santana, "Will you be okay?" Santana nodded and squeezed her hand, "be back in a minute," Rachel said before leaving to use the bathroom.

"I'll be back later to check on you," the doctor said and he also left, leaving Kurt and Santana alone once again.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked quietly, kneeling beside the bed and resting his chin on the edge of it. Santana nodded, making eye contact with him, "Do you like Rachel?"

"Course I do," Santana shrugged, "Hate to admit it but she's one of my best friends."

"No," Kurt shook her head, "Do you like her more than a friend? Like, do you have feelings for her at all?"

"Honestly," Santana sighed and hung her head, blushing bright red with embarrassment, "I think I do."

**Well, last chapter for today ;) not sure when the next update will be but what do you think of the cliffhanger?! Hopefully, it won't take long to write and post the next chapter. **


	8. Kurt the Therapist

Chapter Seven: Kurt the Therapist

Rachel, Santana and Kurt all stepped through the door of their apartment after returning home from the hospital. Santana was in a bad mood after spending a few days on watch by the doctor's and Rachel was just quiet since the guys had found out about the baby. She made her way into the kitchen to get drinks when she realised something. A note stuck to the kitchen table. She stopped what she was doing and picked it up to read carefully.

_Hey Rach, hope Santana's okay. Sorry I couldn't come to the hospital, look, this whole thing about you being pregnant and that is just too much for me at the moment (I'm guessing I'm the father). Anyway, I just need a few days to clear my head and stuff and I've decided to move out. There's just too much going on for me at the moment and you're better off just living with Santana and Kurt. I'll probably see you at college but not for a while, I can't tell you where I've gone but I promise I'll see you soon_.

_Brody x_

"Brody's gone," Rachel whispered, walking into the living room where Santana and Kurt were sat.

"What?" Santana asked, glancing up at Rachel with a worried expression on her face.

"Brody, he's gone," Rachel cried, holding up the note that she had just read before handing it to Santana, "He's moved out and he's gone, he freaked out Santana and now he's left. What am I going to do?"

"Hey calm down," Kurt calmed her as Santana read the note, "You'll see him at college, right? Talk to him then, maybe?"

"He said maybe!" Rachel screamed, "What if he's even dropped out of college?"

"Rachel, calm down," Santana said, standing up, "You said yourself that you don't want him to be the father if he's selling drugs, right?"

"But what am I going to do?" Rachel cried out in tears and flopped down on the couch in between Santana and Kurt. Santana sighed deeply and sat back down, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You have us," she whispered with a smile. Kurt smiled at her, of course knowing the Latina's feelings for the brunette.

"Now that we're home," Kurt said, breaking the silence, "Can we maybe have a serious chat about this baby situation? Like when, how did you find out? What are you going to do? Have you had a doctor's appointment and all that?"

"I have had a doctor's appointment," Rachel informed him, "Santana came with me, she's known for quite a while because she found the pregnancy test in the trash. She made me take another test which was also positive and I have decided that I'm going to keep it."

"Right, well you seem to have thought everything over without me then?" Kurt asked, chuckling a little.

"Sorry," Rachel sniffed, "I tried to tell you and Brody, I really did."

"Santana's right though," Kurt reassured Rachel, "You don't need Brody or Finn, you have us and that is all that matters."

"You're okay with it?" Rachel asked, "What about college and my audition? I could ruin my entire future!"

"You can still do the audition," Kurt said, "You probably won't be showing and if you get it, we'll decide what to do then okay?" Rachel nodded, appreciating the help, "Right, now that is sorted can we deal with you?" He asked, pointing at Santana. She just shrugged her shoulders, looking confused. "The not eating, what's all that about missy? You practically almost died."

"Hey, I got this one to tell you about her pregnancy didn't I?" She scoffed, gesturing towards Rachel.

"This isn't funny," he snapped at her.

"What are you? Our therapist?" Santana laughed.

"Hey, I think we could both need some therapy right now," Rachel giggled and rested her head against Santana's shoulder, squeezing her hand. Santana giggled with her and placed an arm round her to rub her back.

"Rachel needs you more than ever," he said to Santana, "You can't go starving yourself like this." Santana faintly nodded, knowing that he was right. "Got it?" She nodded again. "And if it carries on, we will be forcing stuff down your throat."

"No we won't," Rachel yelled, "We'll help her, she's been a great help to me."

"Look, I...I've just been feeling down after breaking up with Brittany and not really fitting in with New York and stuff."

"You've fitted in fine," Kurt said.

"Yeah but I...I have no idea what to do with my life," Santana sighed, "I guess that's just the reason I did it, I guess," she turned to Rachel, apologising quietly to her, "Sorry, I want you to try and stay calm from now on okay? Stress isn't good for the baby and..."

"I know," Rachel nodded.

"I should become a therapist," Kurt said, "How about to celebrate, we sit down with a movie?" The two girls agreed to that and sat back on the couch.

"Can I choose?" Santana asked. Kurt shrugged and nodded, even though he wanted Moulin Rouge again. "Can we watch Perks of Being a Wallflower? I love that movie."

"I never saw it," Rachel said.

"It's brilliant," Santana said, "Can we please watch it? I saw it in your DVD collection."

"I have seen that movie three times," Kurt said, "But we can watch it because I also love it." Kurt left the room and went to get the DVD. He came back with that and a bowl of popcorn.

"Are you going to have some?" Rachel whispered.

"No," Santana shook her head.

"Please," Rachel begged her, "For me."

"You need it more than me," Santana smiled and placed her hand on Rachel's stomach, "You have a son or daughter to think about."

**I quite enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you liked it as well :) I really do love Santana, Rachel and Kurt's friendship. So, who's excited for Feud? I adored Santana's performance of Cold Hearted! She really is a GOD! :D Who's also excited for Naya Rivera's album? :D **


	9. Cold Hearted Snake

Chapter Eight: Cold Hearted Snake

Santana strolled into the NYADA dance studio and saw Brody warming up and practicing some dance routine. She flicked her hair and folded her arms across her chest before strutting casually in. When Brody saw her, he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He knew the reason that she was here.

"What are you doing here?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair and placing his hands on his hips.

"Why did you leave?" Santana asked and shrugged her shoulders.

"I...I couldn't handle it okay, the...the thing with Rachel and the baby and I...I just..."

"I know Brody," Santana cut him off, "I know about your little side job, I know that you go out every evening to sell drugs to people." Brody's eyes widened. "And don't even ask me how I know because to me, it is pretty damn obvious and even Kurt and Rachel now believe me. Have you seen Rachel today?" Brody shook his head. "Good, I doubt she wants to see you anyway."

"What is your problem with me Santana?" He yelled as she turned to go and walk off.

"You're a cold hearted snake Brody," she sighed and turned back round, smirking at him as a load of girl dancers surrounded her. She walked over to a stereo sitting in the corner and pressed play. As the music started, she began to sing.

_He's a cold hearted snake_  
_Look into his eyes – uh ohhh_  
_He's been tellin lies_  
_He's a lover boy at play_  
_He don't play by rules_  
_Oh oh, uh-oh_  
_Girl don't play the fool no_

_Boy don't want no heartbreak no_  
_Don't need validation, go home_  
_Have no time for silly games, no_  
_No more waiting by the phone, no_

_Enough of your cheating, you stay out all night_  
_Refuse to behave you'll never be right_  
_I'm on-uh-on, on-uh-on,_  
_I'm on-uh-on_  
_On to you_

_He's a cold hearted snake_  
_Look into his eyes – uh ohhh_  
_He's been tellin lies_  
_He's a lover boy at play_  
_He don't play by rules_  
_Oh oh, uh-oh_  
_Girl don't play the fool no_

_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_  
_No-no_  
_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_  
_No-no_  
_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_  
_No-no_  
_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_  
_No-no_

_Boy you seem to think I'll stay_  
_I gave you everything realized_  
_That your just a little boy_  
_With two hands in the cookie jar_  
_I don't want don't need no player_  
_Cards are dealt you'll miss me later_

_I'm on-uh-on, on-uh-on,_  
_I'm on-uh-on_  
_On to you_

_He's a cold hearted snake_  
_Look into his eyes – uh ohhh_  
_He's been tellin lies_  
_He's a lover boy at play_  
_He don't play by rules_  
_Oh oh, uh-oh_  
_Girl don't play the fool no_

_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_  
_No-no_  
_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_  
_No-no_  
_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_  
_No-no_  
_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_  
_No-no_

_He's nasty like a fake tan_  
_Heartbreaker don't give a damn_  
_He's nasty like a fake tan_  
_Heartbreaker don't give a damn_  
_He's nasty like a fake tan_  
_Heartbreaker don't give a damn_  
_He's nasty like a fake tan_  
_Heartbreaker don't give a damn_

_C–Cold hearted_  
_Oh ah ahh_  
_C–Cold hearted_  
_S s s Snake_  
_C–Cold hearted_  
_Oh ah ahh_  
_C–Cold hearted_  
_Let me tell ya hes as cold as ice_

_He's a cold hearted snake_  
_Look into his eyes – uh ohhh_  
_He's been tellin lies_  
_He's a lover boy at play_  
_He don't play by rules_  
_Oh oh, uh-oh_  
_Girl don't play the fool no_

_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_  
_No-no_  
_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_  
_No-no_

_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_

_No-no_

_Don't need a player, heart-breaker_

_No-no_

Santana flicked her hair once more and spun back round to glare at Brody as the dancers slowly began to leave the room. Brody hung his head in embarrassment as Santana jumped down from the table that she had been sitting on.

"Look, Rachel doesn't need you to be the stupid father of her baby alright?" Santana spat in his face, "She has me and Kurt and that is all she needs."

"You?" Brody scoffed, "You can't even look after yourself, haven't you been starving yourself?"

"Shut up!" Santana snapped at him, "Rachel is better off without you!" The sound of a door slammed shut and Santana turned round to see Carmen Tibideaux standing behind her. "Sorry I..."

"You're not a student here?" Carmen interrupted and Santana shook her head, folding her arms once again. "Cold Hearted by Paula Abdul?" Santana nodded at her, looking up. "I have to say that you have talent."

"Um...thank...thank you," Santana thanked her.

"Do you live here in New York?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I actually live with Rachel and Kurt. You may know them."

"Are you at college?" She asked and Santana shook her head. "What's your name?"

"Santana," Santana said, "Santana Lopez."

"Well," Carmen smiled, winking at Santana, "Congratulations Miss Lopez, I hope to see you in class next week," she smiled before leaving the dance studio. Santana gasped in shock and turned back round to Brody.

"Well," he sighed, "Congratulations. Looks like you've landed yourself a place at NYADA."

**Haha, I'd love it if this could happen in Glee but I doubt it would lol. I admit not much happened in this chapter but I hope you still liked it :D it's nice to update after coming home from singing class and guess what? Tonight in singing class, we sang the glee version of Mine so I was super happy singing along to Naya's voice :) **


	10. Playing Cupid

Chapter Nine: Playing Cupid

"Guys, guess what?!" Santana screamed with excitement as she raced through the door, slipping her coat off and hanging it up. Kurt exited to see what all the commotion was about. "Where's Rachel? RACHEL!"

"Um...in bed, why?" Kurt asked, confused, "Don't wake her."

"This is important, RACHEL!" Rachel soon walked out, wearily rubbing at her eyes. Santana made her way into the kitchen and grabbed some champagne before pouring the glasses. She wasn't even sure how they had managed to get alcohol when they weren't even old enough yet but she didn't care. "Okay, guess what just happened to me?"

"This better be good," Rachel mumbled, resting her head against the doorframe and crossing her arms, "I'm tired."

"I have been offered a place at NYADA," Santana said proudly and handed Kurt a glass of champagne.

"How did this happen?" Kurt asked, shrugging his shoulders and placing his glass down on the table, "Auditions are over."

"Well, it's a long story," Santana bragged, "But I bumped into Brody at NYADA and I sang cold hearted to him, you know that Paula Abdul song and..."

"Wait," Rachel suddenly seemed interested, "You serenaded him with a Paula Abdul song? You hate him Santana!"

"I didn't serenade him, control your baby hormones," Santana said and Rachel quickly shut up, "Anyway as I was saying before being rudely interrupted, I didn't serenade him. I confronted him and told him clearly that he isn't welcome back here and that Rachel doesn't need him in her life."

"I do need him," Rachel whispered.

"Santana, you can't do that," Kurt asked, "And besides that still doesn't explain how you were offered a place. Brody isn't in charge of who gets in."

"No, that weird, old woman who reminds me of Whoopi Goldberg a little bit overheard me and she offered me a place. She said that I could start next week but can you believe it? I mean, I know I'm talented but I didn't think I was THAT talented for NYADA you know?"

"Great," Rachel said sarcastically, "So, you're going to make our lives a misery at home and at school?"

"Oi, baby hormones," Santana reminded her.

"Well, you did just wake me up," Rachel pointed out, "Excuse me if I'm a little bit moody." Santana just held out a glass of champagne to her to keep her quiet. "I can't drink," Rachel said.

"What? Not even a little bit?" Santana asked.

"Santana, she's pregnant!" Kurt yelled, "How could you forget?"

"Sorry, I'm excited," Santana said and turned to Rachel, "Orange juice?" Rachel just nodded thankfully as Santana grabbed an orange juice for her to sip at. "But how often does that sort of thing happen?"

"Well, usually people who don't attend NYADA aren't caught singing randomly to a student," Kurt said, "What did you find out anyway? Is he selling drugs?"

"Well, he didn't actually admit it," Santana said, "I told him about it and stuff and he looked shocked but was silent."

"See, we still don't have proof and yet you're convinced he is a drug dealer," Rachel said.

"I don't care, I landed myself a place at college," Santana chuckled, downing her glass of champagne.

"I think you have had quite enough of that," Kurt said, grabbing the empty glass and the bottle from Santana, placing it back where it was. "Besides, it's dangerous to drink when you haven't eaten anything."

"It's champagne for crying out loud, not vodka!" Santana yelled.

"It's still dangerous," Rachel agreed with Kurt, finishing off her orange juice and putting her glass down, "Can I go back to bed now?"

"Wait," Kurt stopped her and turned round to face her, "Should we tell her?" Rachel hesitated and nodded as they both faced Santana who just stood looking confused. "We have booked you a therapist appointment for ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

"What?" Santana whispered quietly, choking up a little, "What, what are you talking about?"

"Clearly you're not happy here Santana," Kurt said, "And maybe NYADA will change that, I dunno but..."

"You had no right to go behind my back like that," Santana threatened them.

"Hey, you went behind ours and confronted Brody!" Rachel yelled, storming over to Santana, "We are just trying to help you like you helped me, you were a great help when I confessed to being pregnant and I want to be a great help to you!"

"Just leave me alone, the both of you," Santana said. Rachel went to talk but Santana just pushed past her, accidentally pushing too hard and knocking her to the floor. "Rachel?" Santana turned round as Rachel sat up, wincing in pain.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, going to take her hand so he could help her up. He looked over at Santana, "You idiot, she is pregnant do you not remember?"

"Kurt," Rachel hissed at him, "I'm fine, really."

"Let's get you back to bed," Kurt placed an arm round her and took her into the bedroom. Santana went to follow. "You've done enough," Kurt shook his head, taking Rachel back to bed.

"Please don't be angry at her," Rachel said when they were out of sight of Santana, "Please, you have no idea how much I need her in my life right now."

"Let me just talk to her," Kurt said quietly before leaving. Santana was sat on the couch, hugging a pillow to her chest and biting her fingernails. Kurt sat down next to her and held his arms out, pulling her into a hug, "Still think you might like Rachel?" Santana nodded, crying into his arms, "We...okay, me mainly just thought therapy might help."

"It won't," Santana shook her head, "I can't even tell her, she's not gay."

"You should tell her though," Kurt said, "Maybe I can help you out."

"With what?" Santana asked.

"Meet Cupid Kurt," Kurt smiled and crossed his arms, winking at Santana and smiling.

* * *

"If you had to date a girl, who would you date?" Kurt asked when he and Rachel were alone. Rachel was standing in front of the mirror, brushing her hair and she looked quite shocked when Kurt asked her that.

"What kind of question is that?" Rachel asked.

"I was just interested, I think you'd make a good lesbian," Kurt said. Rachel turned around with wide eyes. "Just answer the question, who would you date?"

"Um...probably...Quinn or Santana?"

"Really?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, you can't deny that they're both completely gorgeous really can you?" Rachel asked.

"Would you ever experiment?" Kurt asked, "You know, like date a girl just to see what it's like?"

"I don't know," Rachel shrugged and sat down opposite Kurt, "How did you first find out you liked boys?"

"I just always knew really," Kurt admitted, "I looked at boys differently than I did to girls, I never really had to date or kiss one to be honest. Lots of college girls are experimenting nowadays."

"Including Quinn and Santana," Rachel said without thinking.

"What?" Kurt looked up at her.

"Nothing," Rachel shook her head, hoping that he hadn't heard, "It's nothing and I don't know, maybe?"

"Ask Santana out," Kurt said, "She's gay already so if you fall for her, it won't matter really. Just ask her out to lunch or something, or to go and watch a movie?"

"I'll think about it," Rachel sighed.

"That's all I ask," Kurt said.

Now for Plan B.

**Just a quick update before I head off to college. Hope you like it. Quick question, are these chapters long enough? And by the way, who saw Feud? I certainly did! :D **


	11. The Date

Chapter Ten: The Date

"When did you first find out you were a lesbian?" Rachel asked, sitting down beside Santana. Santana had just been flicking through the television channels until Rachel asked that question.

"Um...I guess I always did but it sank in when I was about seventeen I think. Brittany and I were just fooling about in bed and stuff and that's when it hit me, I liked girls. Why?"

"I just wondered," Rachel shrugged, "Look um...do...do you um...want to..."

"What?" Santana asked.

"Take a shower!" Rachel squealed causing Santana to look more confused. "I mean um...you...you could..."

"Are you trying to say that I smell?" Santana questioned. "You know what, don't even answer that."

"No," Rachel sighed, "Are you doing anything on Saturday?" Santana shook her head. "Do you maybe want to go out for coffee or something?" Santana put down her magazine and switched the TV off, "What?"

"You're asking me out for coffee?" Santana asked.

"Yeah and maybe we could see a Broadway show, you like RENT right? That's on at the moment, we could go and see that." Santana shrugged, agreeing to it, "Yeah? It'll be great."

"Couldn't hurt," Santana shrugged, "Sure you should be going out in your condition though?"

"I'm pregnant, not disabled," Rachel reminded her, "I'll be fine and you'll be there anyway, right?" Santana nodded, "I have to pee, back in a bit," Rachel got up and left, bumping into Kurt. "Santana and I are going to have coffee and then see RENT on Saturday."

"Ooo, you have a date," Kurt smiled and winked at the brunette.

"It's not a date," Rachel said, "Just two friends hanging out."

"That's what you think," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What?" Rachel asked him.

"Nothing," he shook his head at her, trying to change the subject, "How are you feeling anyway? Any morning sickness?"

"A little," Rachel said, grabbing a glass of water, "Look, I came to pee so that is what I am going to do." Kurt nodded and headed into the living room to see Santana reading her magazine again.

"So, date with Rachel on Saturday?" Kurt asked, peering over the top of the couch.

"It's not a date," Santana told him, "She just wanted to hang out on Saturday, I've told you before that Rachel is not gay. My feelings for her will never go but...I also don't want to force her into something she doesn't want and ruin our friendship."

"That's sweet," Kurt smiled, "So, there is a soft side to you after all then?"

"Shut up," Santana slapped his arm. "Can I ask you something?" Kurt nodded and swung himself over the back of the couch, throwing himself down beside Santana and almost squashing her. "Did you tell Rachel that I liked her?"

"No, why would I?" Kurt asked, "It's our little secret, isn't it?"

"Just wondered," Santana shrugged, "She was just acting weird and stuff and I...I don't know."

"Look, she asked you out because she likes you and wants to spend time with you," Kurt said, "Accept that and just be happy about it, okay?" Santana smiled and nodded. "Have you eaten today?" She shook her head. "Figures," Kurt sighed and got up to leave the room, deciding not to force her into it.

* * *

Santana actually couldn't wait until Saturday. She and Rachel left super early and went for coffee in their favourite coffee place. Santana kept telling herself that it wasn't a date although she was hoping that it was.

"So, who's your favourite character in RENT?" Rachel asked once she and Santana were sat comfortably in their seats.

"I would have to say Maureen," Santana said, "She's amazing, she's hot and hey, she's a lesbian," she laughed.

"Yeah I like Maureen too," Rachel nodded in agreement, opening the bag of gummy worms that they had brought for the show, "Want one?" Santana hesitated and was about to say no but she smiled and took one anyway for Rachel's sake. "Yay, it's starting," she said as the lights went out, seeming more excited than anyone else. Santana switched off her cell and sat back, sighing. She felt Rachel's arm brush against hers and she had to bite her lip and look away to stop herself from blushing or making any noise at all.

_"Okay Santana, concentrate on RENT," _she thought to herself whilst taking a deep breath but then the song 'Take Me or Leave Me' came on. _"God, if only it was me and Rachel singing that song. Santana stop it! Control your thoughts!"_

"Do you remember when me and Mercedes sang this in glee?" Rachel leaned across to whisper in Santana's ear. Santana giggled silently and nodded, remembering it well. The curtains soon went up to take a break before the second half. "This has been a great day so far, I'm so glad Kurt convinced me to ask you out."

"What?" Santana asked.

"Nothing," Rachel went quiet, "Sorry."

"No, what do you mean?" Santana asked.

"He just said that I...I should experiment with dating girls," Rachel said.

"And, what did you find out?" Santana asked, now intrigued.

"That..." Rachel took a long pause. "That I think I should do it more often."

**Hey guys, sorry that was a bit of a short chapter but I hope the end made up for it. I have to be up at five in the morning for work and I am dreading it guys :( **


	12. Quinn's Visit

**So, this chapter will contain a lot of Quinntana but also some Fabery :) It's finally the chapter where Quinn makes an appearance! Yay, enjoy peoplez :D **

Chapter Eleven: Quinn's Visit

"Therapy is a complete waste of time," Santana sighed, walking through the door and hanging her coat up. She went to talk but stopped when she realised that no one was actually home. Kurt and Rachel were both at NYADA and Santana would have been to if her therapist hadn't changed the appointment to a time where she actually had class. "And I'm alone," she added quietly, finding her pink, butterfly notebook on the coffee table. She'd recently taken up writing, thinking that if acting or singing didn't work out then she could maybe become a writer. She liked writing short stories as a kid but as she got older, the hobby sort of faded. She was thinking of writing a short fairytale for when Rachel's baby arrived.

As she picked up the notebook and pen to start entertaining herself by writing whatever came to her head, there was a knock on the door. She shut the notebook and put that and the pen back where it was before going to answer it. She opened the door and saw Quinn standing there.

"Oh," the blonde said in shock, "I...I was expecting Rachel." Santana sighed when she realised where Quinn's eyes were looking.

"Q, my face is up here," Santana said, chuckling a little as Quinn drifted her eyes away from Santana's breasts and up to her face, "Can't stop thinking about the wedding, huh?" She smirked.

"I um...is Rachel in?" Quinn quickly changed the subject and shoved past Santana, letting herself in.

"She's in class," Santana said, folding her arms across her chest, "By the way, I now have a place at NYADA."

"That's great," Quinn smiled, looking around the place. It was clean, tidy and looking nice and homely. "I have a week off college because of some trip the teachers are going on, I actually came to visit Rachel mainly but...how is she?"

"Fine," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "Why wouldn't she be?"

"Just wondered," Quinn said, examining Santana up and down, "You look different."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"You just do, shouldn't you be with Rachel and Kurt if you're at NYADA now?" Quinn asked, suddenly remembering where Rachel was and she assumed that Kurt was with her.

"I had an appointment," Santana said, "Do you want a drink?"

"Water's fine," Quinn said, following Santana into the kitchen, "And what kind of appointment? Are you okay?"

"Therapy actually," Santana sighed and shook her head, getting Quinn a glass of water, "I'd rather not talk about it and Rachel should be back soon anyway so if you really want to know, ask her." Santana decided not to mention Rachel's pregnancy just in case she hadn't told Quinn during an email or anything.

"No, I...I'm fine," Quinn said, sipping at the water slowly, "You're okay though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Santana nodded, leaning back against the counter, "What about you? How's Yale treating you?"

"Good, thanks," Quinn smiled, "Best decision I ever made and I have this audition coming up for some Shakespeare play. No singing but it's still acting and you never know what experience it could get be. What about you? How's NYADA?"

"Well, I've not been going long," Santana said, "I don't know where it's going to get me but it's something."

"Santana, are you home yet?" Rachel called as the two girls heard her and Quinn walk through the door. "Santana?"

"In the kitchen!" Santana called back. Rachel and Kurt entered and were immediately shocked when they saw Quinn standing next to the Latina, "Surprise," Santana smiled to them both.

"Oh my god, Quinn!" Rachel squealed and threw herself into Quinn's arms, clinging to her and hugging her tightly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, like I just told Santana I have a week off so I thought I'd come and visit you."

"That is so great!" Rachel yelled loudly, pulling away but hugging her again soon after. "Please tell me everything!"

"Enough about me, I want to hear about how you're getting on and stuff," Quinn said and everyone went complete silent, "What?" Quinn asked, looking at her three friends, "What did I say?"

"Nothing," Rachel shook her head, "I just have some news but no one like at McKinley knows yet and my dads don't know and I especially don't want Finn to find out, not yet anyway."

"What is it?" Quinn questioned but Rachel didn't answer her, "Rachel I am not going to tell anyone, not if you don't want me to."

"The thing is, I'm pregnant," Rachel told her and Quinn's eyes widened, "Say something."

"Who's the father?" Quinn asked her.

"I um...I think it's Brody," Rachel said.

"You think it's Brody?"

"Well, I slept with Finn at the wedding," Rachel informed her, "But I'm pretty sure it's Brody, he moved out though and doesn't want anything to do with it."

"So, Brody knows?" Quinn asked and Rachel nodded. Quinn smiled sympathetically and hugged her. "You'll be okay and you have these guys to help out."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded faintly, "Just promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"Don't worry," Quinn giggled, "I promise."

"Hey Q, what have you got planned for tomorrow?" Santana asked the blonde girl.

"Nothing," Quinn answered, "Why?"

"Wanna stay over?" Rachel asked.

"I'd love to," Quinn nodded with a smile, "Thanks guys."

* * *

Kurt woke up to the sound of someone quietly calling his voice. He rolled onto his back and saw Santana looking down at him. He sighed and glanced at his watch. 2am.

"What?" He groaned wearily, "It is two in the morning Santana."

"I need to talk to you," she said and sat down on his bed. Kurt nodded and sat upright, rubbing his eyes. "Did you see the look on Rachel's face when Quinn showed up?"

"Well, yeah it was a big surprise for both of us," Kurt yawned, running his hand through his hair.

"She likes her, I can tell," Santana said.

"You're just paranoid, go to sleep," he told her, "She enjoyed the date, right?"

"Yeah but she hasn't asked me out yet," Santana whispered.

"Then you ask her," Kurt said, "Rachel may not even be gay Santana, I hate to tell you but if you really like her then ask her out. I can promise you though that she is not in love with Quinn."

"Can you talk to her again?" Santana asked.

"Can't," Kurt yawned and lay back down, closing his eyes, "Cupid Kurt is sleeping and shutting himself away for the rest of the year." Santana sighed deeply as Kurt drifted back off to sleep. She glanced over at Rachel and Quinn who were fast asleep and then towards her notebook and pen. Tip toeing over, she ripped a blank page out of her notebook and sat down to write.

_Rachel_,

_I really enjoyed the other day with coffee and RENT. I have a special surprise for you so meet me in Central Park dead on 11:00am. See you then. _

_Santana xxx _

Santana folded the note up and climbed back into her own bed. She set her alarm for seven o'clock and lay down to sleep. Her plan for the morning was to place the note somewhere Rachel would see it, plan the surprise and go to Central Park.


	13. That Kiss

Chapter Twelve: That Kiss

Rachel walked along the path until she spotted Santana sitting on a bench. Santana smiled and stood up as Rachel ran over and hugged her. The two were silent for a moment, taking in the sunshine and the comforting surroundings of Central Park.

"I thought you weren't coming," Santana whispered, her hair swaying freely in the wind.

"Sorry, Kurt made breakfast and I um...I've been vomiting half of the morning," Rachel said casually, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Santana chuckled, "So, is the reason for that the baby or Kurt's bad cooking skills?"

"Shut up," Rachel slapped her arm playfully, "He's a great cook, it was the baby for your information. So, what did you want to tell me? I wake up and see this urgent note by my bedside, from you."

"It wasn't that urgent, I just wanted to tell you something privately without Kurt or Quinn here to bother us and I like hanging out with you Rachel," Santana sighed deeply and shrugged her shoulders, sitting back down on the bench. Rachel smiled and sat down beside her.

"Well take your time," Rachel said, "What did you want to tell me?"

"I enjoyed the other day," Santana mentioned, "The coffee and RENT, it was...it was the best time I've had in ages."

"That's sweet but you kind of mentioned that in the note," Rachel said, "So I can guess that that isn't what you wanted to tell me, right?" Santana shook her head. "Then what is it?" Santana didn't say anything. "Santana, what's the problem?" Rachel laughed.

"I like you Rachel," Santana said straight out, turning to make eye contact with the shorter brunette, "I really like you, like more than a friend like you and I...I've just been so scared to tell you because I know you're straight and well, Kurt knows but that's it and I..."

"Santana," Rachel cut her off, "You're rambling, just take a breath and calm down and start over. You like me?" Santana nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Well, you're straight," Santana reminded her, "I can't have a crush on a straight girl Rachel but every time I look at you, I...I forget all about Brittany and sleeping with Quinn and think that I...I think about us being together with your baby and a happy life."

"Do you really think about all that?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Santana admitted, "Yeah I do."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Rachel asked quietly, "Kurt knows?" Santana nodded, hanging her head. "I don't know what to say."

"I'm not asking you to say anything," Santana said, "You have enough on your plate already what with the pregnancy and Brody and Quinn showing up and all. I just thought that I would tell you."

"And I'm pleased you told me," Rachel said, sitting closer to Santana and taking her hand, "Please don't cry, look, you haven't even heard what I have to say yet so don't cry." Santana put on a smile and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand gently. "I love you too."

"Rachel, you don't have to do this." Santana told her.

"No," Rachel held a finger to Santana's lips, "Please, just hear what I have to say. I love you too. Yes, I dated Finn for the majority of my life and I have also dated Puck and Jesse and I have never kissed a girl before and yes, Brody may be the father of this baby," she placed her hands on her still flat stomach, "but there is something different about you."

"What do you mean?" Santana asked.

"I feel differently when I'm with you and when I look at you, when we were sat together watching RENT, I...I kind of wished that it was us singing Take Me or Leave Me."

"Yeah?" Santana laughed, "It's as if you read my thoughts."

"You thought that too?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded with embarrassment. "I really like you Santana and I would love many other days like the RENT day," she gave Santana's hand a small squeeze, causing her to smile and blush bright red. "So, I will make this easier for you," Rachel said and got down onto the floor, moving to one knee.

"Rachel, don't," Santana stopped her, laughing.

"Santana Lopez, will you go out with me?" Rachel asked.

"This was not the reaction I was expecting," Santana confessed, tears of laughter rolling down both sides of her face.

"What? Do you want me to just completely blank you and walk off?" Rachel asked. "Please, I don't have a ring but say yes?" Santana kept laughing and managed a small nod. Rachel stood up and wrapped her arms round Santana's neck, planting a loving, passionate kiss hard onto Santana's lips.

**Okay short chapter but hopefully what happened in the chapter would make up for it xD hopefully anyway. I have work tomorrow and really don't want to go lol :( **


	14. Suspicious Minds

**Thanks for the lovely reviews guys, you are the reason I'm updating this story so much. I honestly didn't think I'd get this many people liking the story so thank you so much guys, you have no idea how much I appreciate this and it really makes me want to try and make my dream of becoming an author come true :) you will all get a free copy of my first book (if I ever actually get published that is).**

Chapter Thirteen: Suspicious Minds

"Rachel kissed me!" Santana told Kurt as she walked into the kitchen that afternoon. Kurt stopped what he was doing and spun round to face the Latina, shocked at what she had just told her. "Yeah, I know. We were in Central Park and I...I told her how I felt about her and she got down on one knee and she kissed me."

"Oh my god, I am so proud of you," Kurt squealed, throwing his arms out and hugging his friend tightly, "Of both of you."

"Don't be too loud," Santana hissed, "I don't think Rachel really wants people to know, including Quinn that is." Kurt nodded, pretending to zip his mouth shut before throwing away the key.

"I cannot believe you!" They heard Rachel scream from outside as she and Quinn stormed into the kitchen. Rachel looked as if she'd been crying.

"What's going on?" Santana asked, tempted to kiss Rachel to make it all better. She managed to control herself though.

"All I said was that I still have some of my old maternity clothes if she wants them," Quinn mentioned.

"You were basically calling me fat!" Rachel yelled in tears.

"Sweetie, she wasn't," Santana comforted her.

"Excuse me?" Quinn scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, looking at Santana, "Sweetie?"

"Look, I hardly slept last night," Santana lied, "I don't know what I'm saying."

"Look, she didn't call you fat," Kurt put in, "You're not even that far in the pregnancy yet, you're not showing at all."

"So, you're saying that I'll get fat?!" Santana cried, throwing her hands to her face.

"Well, duh," Quinn and Kurt laughed in unison, "I did," Quinn added, "Remember? This one over here..." she pointed to Santana. "Called me Tubbers, she probably won't do that to you because she has actually turned nice now. She's no longer a bitch."

"Thank you," Santana said sarcastically and smirked at Quinn.

"It's true though," Kurt agreed, "Now listen Rach, Quinn was doing a nice thing and let's be realistic, you will need maternity clothes at some point won't you?" Rachel faintly nodded. "Good, now Quinn," Quinn looked up, "Can I speak to these two privately for a moment?"

"Sure," Quinn nodded and rubbed Rachel's shoulder before walking out and leaving them to it, "So, you two are dating now, huh?"

"You told him?" Rachel questioned Santana.

"I thought just Kurt would be okay," Santana shrugged, reaching out and taking Rachel's hand in hers, "Come on baby," she pouted, "You can't stay mad at me forever." Rachel smiled and hung her head.

"You've gone bright red," Kurt mentioned to Rachel.

"Shut up," Rachel slapped his arm playfully, "I'm always red."

"Actually, you're pretty pale," Kurt chuckled, "Look, I'm only teasing you. Don't stress, alright?" Rachel nodded, taking Santana's hand again and squeezing it lovingly. "Come on, Quinn will be getting really suspicious." He ushered the two girls out of the kitchen and they quickly let go of each other's hands. Quinn was on the couch watching Friends and Rachel came and sat next to her, hugging her.

"Like me now, do you?" Quinn giggled, placing an arm round her.

"Sorry I was angry at you," Rachel said, "I know you were just being kind."

"Let's just make the most of this week," Quinn smiled, "I go back on Sunday and I don't want to leave on a bad note. Fancy watching a movie or something?"

"We've watched tonnes of movies so far," Santana groaned, "Can't we do something fun?"

"Like what?" Kurt asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Um...shopping," Santana smirked with a small wink.

* * *

"Check me out girls!" Santana spun round, placing a pair of shades onto her face. Rachel and Quinn laughed, high fiving her as she picked up a bottle of Cocoa Chanel. "This is my favourite perfume ever! Sniff it," she squirted a bit onto Rachel's wrist, letting her smell.

"It's nice," Rachel said, "Your birthday's coming up, how about I get you some?"

"It costs so much Rachel," Santana laughed, "I can't even afford this stuff, I only get one bottle a year and that's usually for Christmas or my birthday."

"Well, I'm getting you some," Rachel said, "And I'll put it away for your birthday."

"What's gotten into her?" Quinn asked as Rachel walked off to buy the perfume. Santana just shrugged, knowing that she had the best girlfriend ever. "Can I ask you something? Do you like Rachel or something?"

"I didn't agree to you asking me something," Santana said without looking at Quinn.

"Just tell me, I've seen the way you look at her." Santana didn't answer her friend but headed off back to Rachel.

"Happy early birthday," Rachel said, handing Santana the bag.

"Well hang onto it until my birthday," Santana laughed, "Quinn just asked me if I like you by the way, I think she knows something."

"What did you say?" Rachel whispered.

"Nothing, I came over here," Santana said, "I didn't think you wanted her to know just yet."

"I don't," Rachel shook her head, "Here," she handed her the bag now, "Just think of it as a being a great supportive girlfriend present," she smiled, "you deserve it."

"You're the best," Santana smiled, taking the bag and hugging her new girlfriend. Neither of them noticed Quinn standing over by the door, watching them.

**Hey guys, I know Naya's favourite perfume is Cocoa Chanel. It's actually mine as well xD smells ****soooo good, lol. Anyway, hope you liked/loved/hated the chapter. However you felt about it :) **


	15. Making Out

Chapter Fourteen: Making Out

Santana and Rachel were sat on the couch together, watching an old episode of Friends. Santana had her head rested on Rachel's shoulder, rubbing Rachel's still flat stomach gently with her hand. Quinn soon came and switched the TV off, standing in front of the two girls with her arms folded.

"What did you do that for Q?" Santana asked, removing her head from Rachel's shoulder.

"We were watching that," Rachel added in a harsh tone.

"I know," Quinn told them, "That the two of you are dating, you're not the best at trying to keep it a secret guys and I know that Kurt knows too. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone else to know yet," Rachel whispered, sitting upright, "I didn't even want Kurt to know, San just kind of blabbed about it to him."

"Well, you could have told me," Quinn shrugged her shoulders at them.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Santana asked, standing up, "Because you're currently single, slept with me and now I've moved on?" She smirked at Quinn and Rachel smiled. Santana still had the bitchy attitude and the bitchy smirk to match, when it was needed anyway.

"Actually, I'm happy for you," Quinn pointed out.

"You are?" Santana's smirk faded and now she just looked totally confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Quinn asked. "You two are my friends, I guess I'm just shocked really because I never knew that Rachel was gay."

"Well, I never knew that either," Rachel said, "It was Kurt who got me to try new things and experiment and stuff, now I couldn't be happier." Santana sat back down and Rachel placed an arm round her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"That's great, what about Brody though?" Quinn asked, turning to Rachel.

"Who cares about Brody?" Rachel scoffed, "He left, he wants nothing to do with me so I have to accept that don't I?"

"But he might change his mind," Quinn said, "And what will happen when Finn finds out about the baby? What if he wants to get back together with you?"

"Then Rachel won't let him," Santana told her but Rachel suddenly went silent, "Right?" she questioned her girlfriend who just shrugged, "Rachel, you won't get back together with Finn right?"

"No, course not," Rachel shook her head, "I just...I don't know what's going to happen when Finn does find out, I haven't even told my dad's yet. I don't know, what if Finn does want to get back together?"

"Then explain to him that you have a girlfriend!" Santana yelled, beginning to get easily frustrated.

"Are you jealous of Finn?" Rachel asked Santana, "Aww baby, that's so cute. Listen, you don't need to be jealous of Finn alright? Yes I'm worried but he could never make me as happy as you make me."

"You guys really are cute together," Quinn said, perching herself in the middle of the couple.

"Thanks," Rachel thanked her with a small yawn, "I'm a little tired so I may head to bed, see you in the morning," she stood up and leaned down to give Santana a kiss before heading off to bed. Santana watched the rest of Friends with Quinn before going to check on her girlfriend. She was in her pyjamas, fast asleep in bed. Santana shut the door and smiled at how cute and peaceful she looked lying there. She sat herself on the end of the bed and stroked her hair lovingly. "Santana, what are you doing?" Rachel groaned, rolling onto her back and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"How'd you know it was me?" Santana asked.

"Please, I know what your hands feel like," Rachel giggled.

"Wanky," Santana said and gave her girlfriend a wink. Rachel just grabbed her pillow and gave her a playful whack, "Hey, move over," Santana climbed into bed beside Rachel and nuzzled into her chest. Rachel kissed her passionately on the lips, running her tongue along the inside of her mouth. Santana made some quiet, groaning noises as she kissed back. Rachel ran her hands up and down Santana's back as Santana began unbuttoning Rachel's pyjama top. The top fell off of her shoulders, allowing Santana to feel her breasts freely.

"Please, keep going," Rachel gasped, lying back down onto her back, breathing deeply as Santana undressed her, "That feels so good, please keep going."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, "I don't want to hurt the baby."

"You won't," Rachel shook her head. "Just keep going."

"Guys!" They heard Kurt call from outside of the room, "I'm off to bed now, are you..." He stepped inside and his eyes widened at what he saw. Rachel quickly covered herself up and Santana went to do her shirt buttons up that Rachel had just began to unbutton. "Oh, wow," he said, "um...okay, well, um...night," he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

"Well," Santana sighed as she and Rachel just sat there in silence, "Tomorrow morning will be awkward."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded in agreement as things went quiet again, "Do you want to carry on?"

"Of course," Santana said, leaning in for another kiss from her girlfriend.


	16. Therapy

Chapter Fifteen: Therapy

Santana and Rachel slowly walked out of the bedroom hand in hand and saw Kurt standing in the kitchen, making breakfast. He soon glanced over at the two girls and quickly turned away, biting his lip.

"Hi Kurt," Rachel laughed, "You okay?"

"Me?" He asked in a high pitched voice, "I'm fine. I don't know why my voice is coming out all high and squeaky like but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, "I mean walking in on the two of us making out couldn't have been the easiest moment for you, right?" Kurt's eyes widened and he nodded in agreement. "Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You don't need to be sorry," Kurt laughed, "I just don't know if I can stand looking at the two of you right now because well...all I um...I just can't get the two of you making out with...almost no clothes on out of my head." He shook his head at them.

"Look, we'll warn you next time," Rachel giggled, "I promise."

"You better," he scoffed and pointed a finger at Santana, "And you, remember that you have a therapy appointment at two o'clock today."

"Yes," Santana rolled her eyes at him and groaned loudly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rachel offered.

"Nah," Santana shook her head, "Sorry but I just prefer going on my own, that's all. It's much easier to talk without people I know there, you know?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and reached across to squeeze her hand, "I understand."

* * *

"So, Santana?" Ruby Evans asked as she took a seat at her desk, smiling politely at Santana. Santana shifted awkwardly in her seat and folded her arms across her chest, "how are you today?" The Latina just shrugged her shoulders, unsure of what to say. "Hasn't anyone come with you today?"

"I didn't want anyone with me," Santana whispered, "Can we just start already?"

"Of course," Ruby sighed, "So today Santana, I would like to talk to you about your girlfriend."

"Rachel," Santana corrected her, making it clear that Rachel did actually have a name.

"Yes," Ruby said, "So, last time you told me that she was pregnant and that the two of you had only just started dating. You're being a big help to her, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "She's pregnant, she's terrified and she needs me."

"Do you think that could be what's making you starve yourself?"

"Rachel isn't making me starve yourself if that's what you're saying," Santana pointed out, "Why would you think that?"

"I don't," Ruby said, beginning to lose her patience, "I meant, could helping her and trying to fit into your new life in New York make you starve yourself? You could be struggling without knowing it Santana and if you are then it's important that we get you help."

"Well, I'm at NYADA now," Santana said.

"Do you know what you want to do in the future though?" Ruby asked her. Santana hesitated but she shook her head. "It's completely natural at your age Santana."

"But Kurt and Rachel both know what they want to do," Santana said, "Kurt is my um...my other roommate and he's at NYADA as well."

"I think that will do for today Santana," Ruby said and closed her book, "Is there anything else that you want to talk about before you leave?" Santana shook her head. She'd had enough for today. She just wanted to get back to Rachel and snuggle up with her on the couch. "Alright Santana, can we schedule an appointment for the same time next week?"

"Sure," Santana nodded before quickly walking out the room.

* * *

"I just hate therapy, you know?" Santana asked as she stood with Rachel in the kitchen. Rachel had a huge tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream in front of her and was tucking into it with a spoon. "I feel so stupid."

"Why do you feel stupid?" Rachel asked her.

"I just do," she sighed.

"I've had therapy before," Rachel said, "When I was being bullied, I mean it was just Miss Pillsbury but it was still therapy. Kurt even got it after his mom died."

"Yeah?" Santana asked, "you're the best, you know that right?" Rachel nodded with a smile. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," Rachel nodded.

"Don't be, you'll be a great mom," Santana reassured her, "And I will be there every step of the way to support you." Santana giggled and wrapped both of her arms around Rachel's neck, pressing her lips against hers and kissing her hard, running her tongue along the inside of her mouth. The door opened and Kurt walked in, his eyes widening.

"Why do I always walk in at the wrong times?" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air before turning to walk back out.

**Sorry for the long wait in an update guys and not much happened in this chapter :P I'll try and make it more exciting for you all and I have a new Brittana story idea on the brain right now. Anyone want to know the idea? Review or PM me. **


	17. The Start of the Lima Visit

**Hey guys I am back with an update of this. Sorry but I have been so busy. Back at college tomorrow so I want to update this before I go back. I really don't want to go back though, lol. Anyway I was listening to the new Glee songs and I love "Outcast" and Rachel's solo of "Don't Stop Believing."**

**Anyway, I have been a huge fan of Rachel's character from the start and then halfway through Season 1 I began to like Santana as well so those have always been my two favourite characters. Listening to those two songs got me thinking how sad I will be when Glee has finished. I was in a pretty bad way back in high school and Glee just kind of fell into my life when I needed it the most. It was thing that kept me happy, motivated and well...alive really. It still does, whenever I feel upset I just need to watch an episode or listen to a song and I automatically feel better. High school was a bad place for me and Glee just seemed to be created when I needed it the most.**

**So, thanks to Glee I now feel like I'm a better and more positive person :) I want to be an author and I want to write books about things people go through in real life so they can help them the way Glee helped me :) **

Chapter Sixteen: The Start of the Lima Visit

"I'm so scared," Rachel said as she, Santana and Kurt pulled up outside Rachel's house in Lima, "They're going to go mad at me, especially when they ask who the father is and find out it might not be Finn."

"Did they actually like Finn then?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded, "What about you, being gay?"

"They're gay," Rachel pointed out, "They should be fine with the fact I'm gay but um...if you can not tell them I'm dating you then that will be great."

"What?" Kurt laughed, looking up as soon as she said that.

"Why can't I mention we're dating?" Santana asked Rachel, confused and shocked at the same time.

"Because um...they don't like you," Rachel confessed quietly, placing her hands in her lap and looking down at the floor of the car.

"Why don't they like me?" Santana asked.

"Because you used to bully me, didn't you?" Rachel said, "I know that it's in the past and you're a changed person now but you used to be mean to me and they...they just don't like you because of that."

"Well, can't you tell them what a great and wonderful person I am?" Santana joked, "They're going to find out we're dating at some point, right?"

"If you can prove that then I may tell them," Rachel said, "Look, can we just go in now? I'm so nervous, I'm starting to feel quite sick." Santana nodded, opening the car door and climbing out, Kurt and Rachel following her. Rachel walked up the path to the front door and knocked lightly. Hiram was the one who answered the door.

"Rachel!" He yelled, throwing his arms round her and hugging her tightly, "My little girl! Leroy, come here!" Leroy then appeared at his husbands side and Rachel got a hug from him as well.

"So, my little star," Leroy said, "How's NYADA?"

"It's brilliant," Rachel smiled, "I brought Kurt and Santana with me if that's okay, we um...we kind of have some news."

"Well take a seat, would you like a drink? Any refreshments?" They all said they were fine but Hiram and Leroy brought some into the living room anyway. "So honey, what's this big news you want to say?"

"Well um...I...I don't know how you're going to react," Rachel said, "The thing is...I...I wrote to you about Brody didn't I?" They nodded in unison as Santana gently squeezed Rachel's hand. The two men looked quite serious, still unsure about the evil Latina being in their house. "Well we...we slept together and then at Mr Schue's wedding, I...I sort of had a thing with Finn."

"Does Brody know about that?"

"Kinda, he knows I saw Finn and kissed him but...he doesn't know we slept with each other," Rachel informed them, "Anyway I...I'm pregnant," she came right out and said it, "I think it's Brody's but..."

"You're pregnant?" Leroy asked and Rachel nodded.

"I'm really sorry, I am keeping the baby though and I'm pretty sure it's Brody's although he doesn't want anything to do with it but..."

"Rachel," Hiram said sympathetically and walked over, hugging her, "Don't be sorry honey, it's okay."

"What? You're okay with it?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Of course," Leroy agreed with his husband, "Rachel, you have made such a great life out there in New York. You have an audition coming up, you're at college, you're going to be this big star and now a mom as well. We are so proud of you Rachel and you obviously have Kurt to help you."

"And me," Santana put in but the men were silent, "Rach," Santana sighed, "Wasn't there something else that you wanted to tell your dad's?"

"I...I know you guys don't like Santana," Rachel said, "But she has actually been a great help to me so please don't...don't just blank her. She's changed now, honestly. I...I actually have something else to say."

"Well, what is it sweetie?" Leroy questioned his daughter.

"I...I'm gay," Rachel whispered, "I'm gay," she repeated. "I actually have a girlfriend, it's only been recently but..."

"Who's your girlfriend?" Hiram asked.

"What?" Rachel asked, unsure of how to answer that question.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Hiram asked again.

"Me," Santana said as Rachel glanced towards her, shocked and angry, "I am."

"You?" Leroy asked, staring at Santana and she nodded.

"Please, Santana used to be mean to me I know but she isn't anymore," Rachel said, "I need you both to support me, Santana has been great to me during the pregnancy and she's going to continue being like that. She loves me and I love her." Hiram sighed and stood up, walking over to Santana and looking down at her. Santana gulped nervously as Rachel shook her head, looking close to tears.

"Hey," Hiram said and placed a hand upon Santana's shoulder, "Take care of our little girl."

* * *

Santana lay awake that night in Rachel's bed. Kurt was lying in a sleeping bag on the floor fast asleep and Rachel was fast asleep beside Santana. Santana groaned and sat upright in bed, looking towards her girlfriend.

"Rach," she hissed, "Rach, you awake?"

"I am now," Rachel yawned, rolling onto her back and rubbing at her eyes, "What is it?"

"I'm glad your dad's were okay with everything," Santana said, "The pregnancy, the being gay thing and the um...the dating me."

"They like you now," Rachel smiled, "I can't believe we have to tell everyone at McKinley tomorrow, I'm scared."

"You were scared about telling your dad's," Santana reminded her, "But that went okay, didn't it?" Rachel nodded, knowing she was right. "You'll be fine Rachel, I promise you. Now, let's get some sleep yeah?"

"You were the one who woke me up," Rachel giggled, nudging her arm and yawning again.

"I guess," Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I guess I just wanted to tell you how proud I was of you."


	18. Reunited

**Hello peeps, I am back! RANDOM DANCING! Sorry for the long wait in updating, college has been sooo hectic lately but luckily next week is the last week and then I am done with college for good. I will then hopefully be going to university but until then I have the whole summer to update.**

**What are your plans for the summer? I'll be going away somewhere but unfortunately my parents can't afford anywhere abroad or really nice so it'll probably just be a seaside or three day thing, I dunno :/ at least I'll be going somewhere though and I may be sending my novel off to a publishing company. I'm not expecting any replies because it's super hard but fingers crossed :) I may also be listening to Naya Rivera's new album if that's out by then. I heard a few songs may be available to listen to during summer so fingers crossed for that as well :)**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter of Unexpected Friend, enjoy :)**

Chapter Seventeen: Reunited

"They're back!" Brittany bellowed loudly down the corridors of McKinley before legging it to the choir room. People in Australia could have heard her excited yelling so the rest of glee club could hear it loud and clear. Everyone ducked down behind something just as Kurt, Rachel and Santana entered, Rachel and Santana holding hands. Everyone jumped up, cheering.

"Oh my god, everyone's here?" Rachel questioned, eyeing up Quinn and Mercedes who had also popped by for a visit. "This is so great, it's like a little reunion."

"Isn't it?" Quinn smiled, walking over and wrapping her arms round Rachel tightly. "I've missed you guys so much," she said, hugging Santana and Kurt as well, "So, any gossip to tell?" She asked, winking at Rachel, of course already knowing that she was pregnant and dating Santana.

"I guess you could call it that," Kurt said, going to say hi to Mercedes whilst Brittany came and leapt on Santana. Santana hugged her but shot Rachel an awkward look, unsure how they were going to confess that they were now a couple.

"Well, what is it?" Brittany asked, pulling away from her ex-girlfriend, "Have you lost weight?" She asked Santana.

"Brittany," Quinn hissed, "You can't ask people that. Besides, Santana's always been a stick."

"No it's fine," Santana shook her head, "I um...I might have done Britt, I dunno."

"Come on guys, what's the gossip?" Tina questioned, waiting impatiently on the edge of her seat.

"It's really Rachel and Santana's gossip to tell," Kurt laughed, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs.

"Yeah," Rachel took a deep breath and stepped forwards, "The thing is, I um...I met this guy in New York and then..." She glanced across at Finn who was looking at her, waiting for her to continue, "We had a thing and Quinn and um...Kurt and Santana already know this but...I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Finn asked.

"Oh god no," Mercedes said.

"Aren't you like, eighteen?" Kitty scoffed but Rachel just ignored her.

"Is it mine?" Finn asked, walking towards Rachel.

"I don't think so," Rachel admitted slowly, "I think it's Brody's," she added as Finn just crossed his arms, pursed his lips together and shook his head before running a sweaty hand through his messy hair. "I'm so sorry Finn but..."

"Are you together?" Finn asked anxiously.

"No," she shook her head and looked down at the floor, "He wants nothing to do with the baby but..." Santana gave her a reassuring nod and came to give her hand a squeeze. Rachel smiled lovingly at her and allowed Santana to kiss her cheek.

"You're joking!" Finn yelled, looking between the two, "You two! That is bloody disgusting!" He yelled, kicking a chair and causing everyone to jump.

"Finn stop it!" Quinn scolded, storming over.

"And you knew about this and didn't tell me!" Finn yelled, aiming the blame at Quinn, "And you knew about these two shacking up together!"

"Hey, it's not like that!" Santana yelled, glancing across at Brittany who was now sat down, biting her nails. "Look, I...I love Rachel and I love this baby like it was my own, I won't hurt her Finn."

"Please Finn," Rachel cried, shaking her head, "Santana's been great help and I...I love her too." Finn said nothing but just kicked another chair and stormed out of the choir room, Brittany flinching before walking out also and heading in the other direction. "Do you want to go and check on her?" Rachel whispered, letting go of Santana's hand, "You can if you want."

"If you don't mind," Santana whispered back. Rachel wiped her tears and nodded. "Look after her," Santana told Kurt and ran out after Brittany. She knew where Brittany went when she was upset. The girls bathroom, it wasn't the most secret place but Brittany often felt safe there. "Britt!" Santana called out, walking into the bathroom. It was easier than she'd thought. Brittany was standing in front of the mirror with a blank expression on her face. "Britt?"

"I didn't think you'd move on that easily," Brittany whispered softly and turned to Santana.

"But what about Sam?" Santana asked and shut the bathroom door behind her, "Aren't you with him?"

"Yeah," Brittany shrugged, "But I love you Santana, I always will and I...I dunno, I love Sam as well but it doesn't feel the same."

"But I'm with Rachel now," Santana said, walking towards her. Brittany nodded faintly, tears streaming down her face. "Hey come here," Santana soothed and leaned up, pulling the taller girl into a hug, "I love you too Britt but I'm in New York now and you're still here and I'm with Rachel, it's time for us both to move on. We can still be best friends and I will always love you the most but we need to move on, understand that?"

"Yeah," she sobbed, choking up and clinging to Santana tightly, "Love you too."

**Aww cute Brittana moment but don't worry, they're not getting back together :) I hope I got Finn's reaction okay, I wasn't really sure about it and I had to change a bit with Quinn because I forgot that she already knew, whoops :P**


	19. Comfort in a Girlfriend

**Hey guys I know I have been away for a while but I have been really busy and I'm sorry about that. I just hope I haven't lost readers and that you all still take interest in my stories, I will be updating more frequently now.**

Chapter Eighteen: Comfort in a Girlfriend

Santana slowly exited her bedroom and tip toed across the living room, stepping on something soft. Kurt's boyfriend pillow. Santana sighed deeply and picked it up, tossing it onto the couch and continuing to make her way to the kitchen. She opened the door to the refrigerator and brought out a tub of ice cream that Kurt had brought to help Rachel's pregnancy cravings. She took off the lid and dipped her finger into the ice cream, licking it before having another taste. She carried on like that until she couldn't eat anymore. Dropping the lid, she rushed to the bathroom and stuck her fingers down her throat before throwing up into the toilet.

"What's going on?" A voice groaned.

Santana glanced towards the door and saw Rachel standing there with her head against the doorframe and her hand on her six month baby bump. She was showing loads, now being six months in. Santana had been by her side the whole time. She'd been eating, talking more, going to therapy sessions and doing anything that wouldn't make Rachel worry about her...until now.

"Don't stress alright?" Santana groaned back. "You are six months pregnant, don't forget."

"I will stress if I want," Rachel said, walking to sit on the floor beside Santana and removing the hair from her face, "You're sat here throwing up and I'm pretty sure you did it on purpose."

"You have no proof," Santana shook her head.

"I saw you stick your fingers down your throat," Rachel said, "And I've found the ice cream in the kitchen."

"Oh," Santana hung her head and breathed deeply, "Sorry. Can we not tell Kurt about this?"

"He's already awake," Rachel whispered quietly and shrugged her shoulders. "It's best for him to know though or the secrets just going to be hanging over you and making you feel incredibly guilty and you don't want that, do you?"

"I guess," Santana sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't want this, especially for you and this baby."

"I still love you," Rachel smiled and reached across to give Santana's hand a reassuring squeeze, "And this baby will love you, you'll be the best Aunty Tana in the world." Rachel leaned in and gave Santana a kiss on the lips. "Even though your breath smells strongly of puke."

"Sorry," Santana giggled a little.

"I'll get you a glass of water," Rachel offered and managed to get herself up from the floor, going into the kitchen to get her girlfriend a drink. Santana remained on the floor until she came back and handed her the drink. "Feel a little better?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded and had a sip, "Thank you, I really don't deserve you Rach."

"Course you do, don't be so hard on yourself," Rachel pouted, wincing and placing a hand on her stomach, "Oh my god Santana, feel," Rachel grabbed Santana's hand and placed it where she'd felt the tiny foot make contact with her stomach. "The baby's kicking, oh my god, that feels sooo weird."

"Good weird?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Wonderful weird," Rachel corrected her, "My god, I can't believe that that's our little baby."

"Your baby you mean," Santana said.

"No, our baby," Rachel rephrased, "It'll be yours as well, you know? You are my girlfriend."

"Are you scared?" Santana asked. "Of everything; labor, being a mom."

"Terrified," Rachel nodded, beginning to fiddle with a strand of her hair, "Especially of labor, I'm really no good with pain."

"You'll be fine," Santana comforted gently, "And you know I'll be there right? I wouldn't leave you. You'll be fine during the labor and you will also be a wonderful mom, you're so caring and you've always wanted kids right?"

"Yeah but that was never going to be until twenty five to start with, I didn't think I'd actually have sex before that age."

"I wish I had waited to be honest," Santana admitted, "I kinda regret losing my virginity at sixteen."

"I'm the opposite," Rachel said, "I wish I had had sex at that age."

"It's good that you waited, there are too many teenagers out there at the moment who are having sex far too early," Santana pointed out, "It's actually kind of good to maybe wait until you're in your twenties or even wait until marriage."

"And this advice is coming from the Santana Lopez?" Rachel joked, "No I understand what you're saying though but in a way, I am really excited about this baby and I...I can't wait."

"Good," Santana smiled. There was a small knock on the door. "Who is it?" Santana asked.

"Well seeing as I am the only other person in the house," Kurt called through, "I'd be pretty scared if it was anyone else. Can I come in?"

"Even if you're not sarcastic," Santana snapped as Kurt walked in. "What?"

"You two okay?" He asked with a smile. "I heard giggling and wanted to see what all the laughter was about."

"We're fine," Rachel spoke for Santana, "Just off back to bed, aren't we San?" Santana nodded. "It's fine Kurt really, you can go back to bed."

"Sure," Kurt nodded and backed out of the bathroom.

"Hey," Rachel nudged Santana's arm, causing her to look her in the eyes, "Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" She winked at her.

"Sure," Santana nodded, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend, "I'd love that."


	20. To the Future

**w1cked: Yeah and yeah they are dating and she said Aunty Tana because Santana won't actually be it's mom but Rachel half wants the kid to be hers as well :)**

**Guest: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Thanks and yeah I hope she does too.**

Chapter Nineteen: To the Future

Rachel made her way into her NYADA class and placed her bag down in the corner of the studio. She walked over to the ballet pole and smiled to herself knowing that soon she would have to give all this up. She couldn't be on a real Broadway stage when she had a baby to think about.

"No no Berry," Cassandra said as she strutted into the room, "what do you think you're doing here?"

"Um...I...I'm here for my class," Rachel said, "Have I got the wrong time?"

"Oh no," she laughed and shook her head, "You've got the perfect time but you're out," she shrugged, "You're no longer part of NYADA."

"What?" Rachel looked up in shock at her, "What...What do you mean?"

"You're out," Cassandra said with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologised, "I don't understand."

"Rachel," she scoffed, "You don't think I'm going to have a pregnant eighteen year old in my class, do you? How on earth are you going to do all the dance moves? I mean, you can barely do them now Schwimmer."

"But Miss July..."

"Go," she said in a snappy tone. "I talked to Carmen Tibideaux and I kindly offered to be the one who gave you the news so go, now." Rachel held back her tears before picking her bag up and leaving. Her dreams were crushed, her life was over, now she would never make it to Broadway. Santana and Kurt were both in their class so when she arrived home, she was alone.

"What am I going to do?" She cried, walking into her room and picking up a photograph of Barbra Streisand that sat on her bedside table, "My whole life is over without NYADA." She picked up her cell phone and quickly dialled Quinn's number. She answered straight away.

"Hello?"

"Quinn," Rachel sobbed down the phone, "I...I need to talk to you."

"Rachel, are you crying?" Quinn asked in a panic, "Where's Kurt and Santana?"

"At NYADA," Rachel sniffed, sitting on her bed and wiping her watery eyes, "I...I got kicked out, Miss July doesn't want me in her dance class anymore because I...because I'm pregnant."

"Oh no Rach," Quinn said sympathetically, "Are you okay?"

"No," Rachel shook her head in tears, "What am I going to do now that I don't have college? Performing is my life Quinn, I...I don't know what I'm gong to do anymore."

"But you have a baby on the way," Quinn said softly, "You're excited about that, aren't you? Listen Rach, I know you'd love to be on Broadway and I can really see that happening for you one day but maybe it's best to take a small break, have the baby, start your family first and take a break for a bit. You can go to auditions and maybe reapply at college later on in your life, you're still young Rach so it's never too late for you."

"Really, you think so?" Rachel asked, her tears subsiding.

"Of course," Quinn reassured her. There was soon the sound of the front door slamming shut, making Rachel jump.

"I think Kurt and Santana are back," Rachel said, "Got to go, talk to you soon Quinn."

"Alright, chin up honey, everything will be fine," Quinn said. Rachel thanked her and hung up the phone before going back out. Santana and Kurt were on the couch giggling about something or other.

"You're home early," Kurt said, "Who were you talking to?"

"Quinn," Rachel said, "I...um I...I got kicked out of NYADA."

"What?" Santana asked in a high pitched voice, "Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant," Rachel muttered under her breath and flopped down beside Santana. Santana wrapped her arms round Rachel and held her closely to her, rubbing her back comfortingly and whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Do you need some ice-cream?" Kurt asked gently and Rachel nodded, giggling a bit.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked once Kurt had gone into the kitchen.

"I think so," Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "I mean...I want to be on Broadway, I want to perform but I...I have a baby on the way and you never know, I might get a chance later on in the future to do all that when my child is more grown up."

"Never give up," Santana said, giving her knee a rub.

"Exactly," Rachel grinned, Kurt coming over and handing her a bowl of ice-cream, "Thank you, I need this." Kurt disappeared again and came back with three glasses of lemonade, handing Santana and Rachel each a glass.

"To the future," Santana smiled, clinking glasses with Rachel.

"To the future."


	21. The Storm

Chapter Twenty: The Storm

"Can you believe how hard it's coming down out there?" Santana said, glancing out of the window of their New York apartment. It was raining cats and dogs and the storm seemed to be getting worst so the three of them were stuck inside, bored. "Where's Rachel?" She asked, glancing over at Kurt who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sleeping," Kurt groaned, half tired and half bored.

"Great," Santana said sarcastically, "So I'm stuck with you then, am I?" Rachel was now eight and a half months pregnant and all she seemed to be doing is just sleeping lately, leaving Santana alone with Kurt. "So Lady Hummel, what do we do?"

"We have board games," Kurt said and shrugged his shoulders.

"There is a reason why they call them board games," Santana said, turning round to face Kurt with her arms folded across her chest, "It's because they're very, very boring," she said, leaning down and getting up close in his face.

"Alright," Kurt raised his hands defensively, "God, you bored is really not pretty. Why don't you go and take a nap moody?"

"I don't need a nap," Santana yawned and flopped down onto the couch with her hands behind her head, "I just want to go shopping, go to Tiffany's or just do something fun that doesn't include sitting in here with nothing to do!"

"Watch a film," Kurt suggested, "We have plenty."

"But they're all musicals," Santana pointed out.

"You like Mamma Mia, don't you?" Kurt said, "And we have Perks of being a Wallflower, I thought you liked that film."

"Yeah I do but I've seen it way too many times now and I'm not in the mood for Mamma Mia because you will just start singing and then Rachel will probably wake up and start singing as well."

"You calling her Rachel is really weird," Kurt giggled.

"She IS my girlfriend," Santana emphasised, "It's only you who I insult now." They both sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Santana sighed and stood up. "Right, come on, we're playing a board game."

"Are you that bored now?" Kurt asked, walking over to the cupboard to get a board game out. "Hey, what about Twister?"

"Do it, I don't care," Santana said, "Wait, don't we need someone to spin? Rachel's asleep, I don't want to disturb her."

"I'll spin and play," Kurt said, spreading the Twister mat over the floor, "I don't mind multitasking." He placed the spinner on the table and spun it for Santana. "Okay, right hand green," Santana slipped her boots off and did as she was told. "My turn, left foot yellow," Kurt spun and put his foot onto the mat.

"This is awfully uncomfortable," Santana laughed as she put her other hand on a blue circle.

"You're meant to be a cheerleader and a dancer," Kurt mentioned, "How can you be uncomfortable already? You're only bending now."

"Well I am," Santana laughed, "Can you spin for you already?" Kurt rolled his eyes and spun, putting his other foot on a green circle. "Sure, you get the easy position," Santana said sarcastically.

"See, board games can be fun," Kurt said.

"This isn't really a board game, it's more of a floor game."

"Ready, right foot red," Kurt said, leaning across to spin. Santana groaned as she leaned across to a red circle, very close to doing the splits. "Comfy darling?" He joked.

"Not really," she groaned and shook her head.

"You can do the splits anyway so I don't know why you're complaining," Kurt said.

"I can do the splits when I want to," Santana said, "And right now, I am not in the mood, besides this pants could be close to splitting any second."

"Lovely," Kurt said. He went to spin but Santana lost her balance and collapsed to the floor, "Already?! I was getting into this game as well." Santana just lay on the floor, half laughing and half glaring at Kurt. "Another game?"

"No thanks, I may go and join Rachel for a nap," she said, getting up and slipping her boots back onto her feet.

"You mean sexy time," Kurt winked at her, beginning to pack up the Twister game.

Rachel walked out of the bedroom, her hand cupped round her pregnant stomach. Santana looked over and smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"Um..." Rachel began and winced, "That's what I came to talk to you about, I...I can't be sure but I think...I think I just had a contraction."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, overhearing and looking over, "Now?" Rachel nodded, biting on her lip nervously and leaning against the doorframe.

"You can't have," Santana shook her head and got up, walking over to her girlfriend, "You...You're not...you're not due yet and we can't get to the hospital because of the storm and it...it could just be Braxton hicks."

"What the hell are those?" Rachel groaned in pain.

"They're usually some sign to say that the uterus is keeping its muscle fibres toned and it normally means they keep your uterus in good condition ready for labor," Kurt informed.

"But I don't think it is them!" Rachel screamed, falling forwards into Santana's arms and breathing deeply. Santana rubbed her girlfriend's back comfortingly, soon feeling some warm liquid drip onto her boot.

"Oh crap," she cursed under her breath, realising that Rachel was actually in fact going into labor.


	22. Labor Pains

Chapter Twenty One: Labor Pains

Santana paced up and down the living room chewing on her shirt sleeve whilst holding the phone to her ear. She sighed deeply and bit her lip, glancing over at Rachel who was leant over the arm of the couch, Kurt stood at her side rubbing her back soothingly. Hanging up the phone, Santana screamed and chucked it onto the floor.

"I can't get through to anyone," Santana said, flopping down onto the couch, "the phone lines are just dead."

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked, not to anyone in particular, "She needs a hospital, this baby is coming now Santana."

"Alright, don't yell at me!" Santana yelled, raising from her seat, "Look, someone...one of us...one of us is going to have to deliver, I don't know who but it's either that or...well, there isn't another option basically."

"Well, I'm not doing it," Kurt said in a really high pitched voice, "I can't do it! You're her girlfriend, you do it."

"Rock, paper, scissors, loser delivers," Santana challenged, clenching her hand into a fist and holding it out in front of her. Kurt pursed his lips together and did the same. "Rock, paper, scissors, go!" They spoke in unison. Santana did rock whilst Kurt did paper, placing his hand over Santana's and smirking. Santana let her hand drop and blew a strand of hair out of her face, clearly annoyed but not showing it for Rachel's sake. "Right, get the book," Santana ordered Kurt.

"Glad to," Kurt smirked, leaving to get the birthing book. Santana reached out and gave Rachel's hand a gentle squeeze, sitting down on the couch and smiling at her girlfriend. She wasn't quite sure what to do, seeing Rachel in pain and in labor with no contact of a hospital scared her. Kurt came back and handed Santana the book.

"Thank you. Okay, delivering a baby...delivering a baby..."

"God, it doesn't make me feel much better knowing that you have no idea what you're doing," Rachel groaned, holding her lower back, tears streaming down her face, "Ow."

"It'll be fine," Santana reassured her and waved a hand at her, turning to the delivery page. "Okay, so it says here I need to check how many centimetres you are dilated. How do I do that?" She asked herself, deep in though.

"Seriously?" Kurt laughed. "Even I know how to do that."

"Alright sarcie, I was kidding," Santana said, slamming the book down on the couch, "Rachel, on the floor."

"Are you kidding?" Rachel whimpered, "No way."

"Come on, I've seen all your private parts before Rachel," Santana said, "Now, on the floor." Kurt helped Rachel onto the floor but not before piling a bunch of pillows there for her to get comfortable on. She was wearing a dress so Santana could only remove her underwear. "Okay, come on Santana," she encouraged herself.

"You okay San?" Kurt asked, sitting behind Rachel and stroking her hair, "You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine, just not eaten today you know?" Santana said, taking a breath.

"Please don't turn anorexic on me now San, I need you," Rachel whined, collapsing her head against Kurt. Kurt noticed how upset Santana looked at that, she tended to go sensitive when anyone mentioned her anorexia but Rachel was in pain and she was her girlfriend so she tried to let it go.

"Six centimetres," Santana said, standing up and going into the kitchen to grab Rachel a glass of water.

"Why did you say that for?" Kurt whispered quietly in Rachel's ear.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, standing back up with Kurt's help, "It slipped out, she's not mad at me is she?"

"No, she'll be fine," Kurt said with a smile. Santana soon came back and handed Rachel the drink, "So, what do we do now?" Kurt asked, "It'll be a while before the baby gets here."

"Well, the book says to distract her with stuff like movies, games or just talking and in about an hour or so I need to check her again. You could have a bath Rach," she suggested, "The water is meant to help with the pain."

"Ooooo you could have a water birth like in the films," Kurt said in excitement, clapping his hands together, "They're meant to be really relaxing for the mother."

"A friend of my dad's did that," Rachel said once her contractions had finished for a bit. "Doesn't the baby drown?"

"No," Kurt scoffed, "Well, if you deliver it properly it doesn't."

"Look," Santana interrupted them, "I don't think that is really a good idea because I am the person delivering and I don't want to be the one who drowned your baby as soon as it was born."

"Don't doubt yourself Santana," Rachel smiled, kissing her girlfriend's cheek lovingly, "I'll think about the water birth but I would love to take a bath right now, I feel sweaty and really uncomfortable."

"I'll go and run one," Kurt offered, skipping into the bathroom to run the bath for her.

"Hey," Rachel nudged Santana's arm, "Thanks for doing this, it really means a lot to me, I know you don't really want to but..."

"No," Santana shook her head and sighed deeply, running a hand through her hair, "I don't mind, I just don't want anything to go wrong that's all, I'm just a little worried."

"Nothing will go wrong," Rachel said, squeezing Santana's hand, "I trust you one hundred percent."

"Bath's ready," Kurt called, sticking his head out of the bathroom. Santana placed a hand on Rachel's back and helped her towards the bathroom. With Kurt's help, Santana managed to slip Rachel's dress off and get her into the water.

"God, that feels good," Rachel gasped. Santana knelt at the side of the bath, wet her hand in the water and ran it up and down Rachel's naked body, "That feels great, thank you so much."

"I will leave you two alone," Kurt said, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

"Do you think he's feeling slightly awkward?" Rachel asked Santana, giggling.

"Yeah, a little bit," Santana giggled with her, "Is that feeling better?" Rachel nodded her head as Santana wet her hand again and ran it up and down her back. "I think I'm getting another contraction," Rachel groaned.

"Alright, just breathe through it," Santana coached, "In, out, in, out, there's a good girl." Rachel began breathing, wincing in pain and reaching out to grab Santana's hand, "That's good, well done."

"God, I'm so glad you're here," Rachel said, gritting her teeth together and shutting her eyes tight. She continued to breathe, rocking back and forth in the water and squeezing Santana's hand. "Okay, it...it's stopped."

"Over?" Santana whispered gently.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded and opened her eyes, "Over, that was a bad one. Hmm, I'm really scared."

"Hey," Santana wrapped her arms round her neck and let Rachel lean her head against her chest, "It's going to be okay, I'm here for you, ssshh, you're going to be okay, I promise."


	23. Midwife Santana

**Whoo, I'm doing well at updating this story! Lol, hope you like this chapter guys :) it's the big one!**

Chapter Twenty Two: Midwife Santana

Rachel gritted her teeth together in pain, letting out the loudest and longest scream that she had done since going into labor. Her long hair was dangling in her face, sticking to her sweat but Santana still thought she looked beautiful. Her hands were gripping the front of the couch as she leant against it with her legs spread out, Santana sitting between them and talking soothingly to her with every push she took. Kurt was sat on the couch, rubbing Rachel's upper back and stroking her hair.

"God, I can't do this anymore!" Rachel cried out, panting heavily and reaching up to grab Kurt's hand. Kurt offered it to her and didn't even complain when she almost broke his bones. Even Santana winced at the sound of the crunch it made. "It's really hurting Santana, please do something to make it stop hurting!"

"I'm sorry," Santana apologised sympathetically, pouting to her, "I wish I could baby, I really wish I could. Just keep with the breathing honey, keep with the breathing and you'll be fine, I promise you."

"Just get it out of me, just get it out of me please!"

"Ssshh," Santana soothed, rubbing her hands up and down Rachel's legs, "Ssshh, steady with the breathing, steady with the breathing." Rachel leant her head back and relaxed for a bit. "Oh god, did you really just pee on me?!" Santana screamed, "What the hell?"

"Nice one Rach," Kurt praised, hiding his laughter.

"Not funny," Rachel said, slapping his leg, "Sorry San, I'm sorry." Santana just glared, trying to wipe her pants with a tissue. "Are they designer?"

"Fortunately, no they're not," Santana said, "God, thanks for that, your sexiness has just suddenly gone now."

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Rachel yelled, shutting her eyes as another contraction hit.

"Okay, okay, I can see the head," Santana said, grabbing another wad of tissues, "Easy, slow pushes now, come on." Rachel nodded and took one, gentle push, trying her best to hold in her screams. "Well done Rach, I'm so proud of you." Santana picked up one of Rachel's hands and kissed it. "I am so proud of you, come on, the head is almost out." The contraction soon finished and Rachel began panting. "Alright sweetie, just relax, relax for me."

"I can't do it," Rachel shook her head, "I can't, it really hurts."

"I know it hurts," Kurt rubbed Rachel's shoulder and kissed her temple, "But you're almost there and just think of that lovely little baby you will get to hold when it is all over."

"Kurt's right," Santana smiled, causing Rachel to turn towards her, "Come on babe, next contraction you're going to give me another push okay?" Rachel nodded. "Kurt, can you try and ring for an ambulance or something?" Santana asked. "The storms dying down a bit now." Kurt nodded and left to go and use the phone. Another contraction then hit Rachel. "Okay baby girl, push, you can do it, come on babe."

"I'm pushing!" Rachel screamed.

"Okay 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," Santana began counting softly, "7, 8, 9, 10. Okay, stop pushing." Rachel stopped and began breathing again. "Good, the head is almost there Rachel, you are so sexy right now, I'm telling you."

"I thought you said I wasn't," Rachel managed wearily, rubbing at her head.

"That was when you peed on me, your sexiness is all just coming back, ready to get this baby's head out?" Rachel nodded. "Okay, deep breath, one, big push for me." Rachel leaned forwards and pushed as hard as she could. Santana offered her hand and she squeezed it without hesitation, getting the head out. "Good, it's heads out, heads out," Santana said, seeming almost as excited as Rachel. "Aw, it's amazing babe," Santana rubbed Rachel's knee and grabbed a towel, wiping at the baby's head. She was expecting to feel squeamish but somehow she felt fine.

"Ambulance is on it's way," Kurt said, running over, "I managed to get through. How's she doing?"

"Great, baby's heads out now," Santana said, "Okay Rachel, just breathe for me now, come on, you can do it, the hard parts over." Rachel nodded and did as instructed, breathing as hard as she could. Santana held the baby's head and sat ready as the baby slipped out and into her arms, crying. "There we go."

"Oh my god, it...it's out..." Rachel gasped.

"She's out," Santana said, grabbing a towel and cleaning the baby out.

"She?" Rachel questioned, close to tears. "It's a girl?"

"It is indeed," Santana said, wrapping the baby girl in a clean towel and handing her over to Rachel. Rachel held her to her chest and began bouncing her, talking to her soothingly.

"Oh my god, she's so beautiful," Kurt cooed, peering over Rachel's shoulder, "How do you feel?"

"Sore," Rachel said, "Tired, but um...okay."

"That's natural," Santana said, watching as Rachel bonded with her new daughter, "So, does little miss Berry have a name?"

"I don't know," Rachel sniffed and shrugged her shoulders, "I...I've always liked the name Alice."

"Alice is nice," Kurt said.

"Alice Berry," Santana said, trying the name out, "I like it, is that her name?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, "Alice Shelby Berry, after my mom."

"It's perfect," Kurt said, fiddling with the towel that Alice was wrapped in, "Hey Alice, I'm your Uncle Kurt." There was soon a knock on the door so Kurt went to answer it. It was the paramedics. They went straight over, one of them taking Alice and the other taking Rachel. "You okay?" Kurt asked, going to stand by Santana as Rachel got seen to. "I'm proud of you."

"Yeah?" Santana asked. "Why is that?"

"Well you did a brave thing turning into the midwife and making sure that Rachel was okay," Kurt said, "Not everyone could have done that." Santana just shrugged her shoulders. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Thanks," Santana said, "See you later, I'm going to go to the hospital with Rachel." Kurt nodded as Santana walked over to Rachel and gave her a kiss on the lips and a loving hug.


	24. Welcome Home

Chapter Twenty Three: Welcome Home

"So, what time will they be back?" Mercedes asked as she stood on a chair, helping Brittany hang up a pink 'It's a Girl' banner. Everyone else from glee had come over once they'd heard the news and whilst Santana was picking Rachel up from the hospital, they were helping Kurt decorate the apartment.

"Any second now," Kurt said with a smile. As soon as they said that, the door opened and Santana and Rachel walked in, Rachel cradling Alice in her arms. "Hey!" Kurt skipped over, hugging them both. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Santana said.

"I didn't mean you," Kurt laughed, hitting her arm playfully.

"Can we see her?" Tina asked as Rachel gently placed Alice down in the bassinet that they had brought. All at once, the girls crowded round peering in at Alice who was fast asleep. "Oh my god, she's such a little princess," Tina cooed.

"Isn't she?" Rachel said, walking over to Finn who was just sitting in the armchair. "Hey," Rachel sat in front of him and smiled, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Finn sighed and nodded, "Well done, I'm proud of you."

"Come and have a look at her," Rachel said, leading Finn over to her daughter. Finn peered in and smiled, hands in his pockets. "What do you think?" Rachel asked Finn.

"She's beautiful," Finn said, "Looks just like you." Rachel smiled and hugged him. "Where's Santana?" Rachel shrugged her shoulders, realizing that Santana was no longer in the room.

"She was here a minute ago," Artie said, looking round. Rachel nodded and walked into Santana's room, finding the Latina lying face down on the bed. Rachel went over and sat down on the edge, rubbing Santana's back.

"You okay?" Santana asked, looking up and Rachel nodded, "What are you doing here? You should be out enjoying your party."

"What are you doing?" Rachel giggled, "I should have my girlfriend out there with me, you know?"

"Sorry, I'm just really tired," Santana groaned, sitting up and running her hands down her face, "And I'm not feeling too great, don't worry about me though, you should be out there with your baby girl."

"Just want to know if you're okay," Rachel whispered, kissing Santana's cheek.

"Yeah, I'm good," Santana smiled, "Now come on, let's get back to this party of yours." She took Rachel's hand in hers and the two of them left the room to see Kurt sitting on the couch with Alice in his arms.

"There they are!" Quinn laughed.

"Sorry, I wanted to hold her," Kurt apologised, "I hope that's okay."

"Course it is," Rachel nodded, "You're her godfather after all."

"She really is gorgeous Rach," Quinn said, looking over Kurt's shoulder. "And I heard Santana had to deliver." Everyone went silent, turning to Santana in shock. Santana just blushed a bright shade of red and looked down at the floor.

"Really?" Mercedes asked. "You delivered the baby."

"Yeah." Santana whispered shyly, "I guess I did."

"Aww, she did an amazing job," Rachel said, "She was so brave and kept so calm throughout the whole thing, I'm proud of her." Santana smiled thankfully as Brittany just stared at her, arms crossed. Alice soon began crying in Kurt's arms, causing him to freak out. "It's fine Kurt, she just needs feeding," Rachel said, taking her daughter from him.

"Oh, that's fine," Kurt said, letting Rachel take her, "San, can I have a word?" Santana nodded and headed into the kitchen with Kurt. "Look, I don't want to take all the attention away from Rachel and Alice but this anorexia thing is going too far now, do you hear me?" Santana faintly nodded, leaning awkwardly against a table, "So, when you were staying with Rachel at the hospital, I did call a doctor."

"Kurt, no," Santana whined.

"You were lucky that you didn't pass out when Rachel was in labor, the one time she needed you most and you could have just gone. Look, he wants you to try eating small portions at certain times okay? If that doesn't work, he wants to see you." Santana nodded, feeling close to tears. "So, I picked up a few candy bars from the store and you can have one now okay? We can't let this go any further. I need you, Rachel needs you and Alice needs you so small portions yeah?" Santana nodded, taking the candy bar. "Come here honey," Kurt wrapped his arms round her and hugged her, letting her sob into his shoulder. "Go on, let's go back out to Rachel."

"Yeah," Santana sniffed and wiped her eyes before going back out.

"Hey," Rachel looked up from feeding Alice, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Santana said, walking over to watch, "Is she feeding?"

"Sure is, look at her," Rachel smiled proudly and Santana sat and watched the little girl feed, "She's so beautiful, I just kind of wish Brody was here."

"His loss," Santana shrugged, biting into the candy bar. Rachel noticed and smiled lovingly at her, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered, "I just love you so much right now," and she leaned up and kissed Santana hard on the lips, Alice falling fast asleep in her arms.

**Haha not the end yet though :) lots of cute chapters to come about growing up with Alice. I'm recently working on another pezberry fanfiction as well :)**


	25. Taking a Turn for the Worse

Chapter Twenty Four: Taking a Turn for the Worse

"Can you say Tana? Come on, Tana, loud and clear, come on," Santana cooed as she knelt on the floor, holding Alice's feet in her hands and cooing to her. Alice was laying on her pink baby blanket on the floor, gurgling and kicking her legs about. "Come on baby, say Tana for me."

"Santana, she's three months old," Rachel said, peering over her girlfriend's shoulder, "She's not going to say anything yet."

"But I just want my name to be her first word," Santana said.

"Tana isn't even your name," Rachel laughed, lifting Alice into her arms and bouncing her up and down, "It's a nickname."

"Yeah but Santana is a little hard for a baby to say," she pointed out, "So I'll let Tana be an exception."

"You have the doctor's today anyway so get a move on," Rachel said, changing the subject, "Kurt's taking you because I need to stay and look after my gorgeous baby girl."

"Can't Kurt do that?" Santana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No because Alice is still very young and she needs her mommy looking after her," Rachel said, sitting down on the couch, holding her on her lap so she wouldn't fall backwards. Alice clapped her hands and stared up at her mother, trying to grab hold of her nose. "Hey trouble," Rachel cooed to her, grabbing Alice's own nose and making her laugh. "You'll be fine Santana, just text me when you're done letting me know how you got on."

"Thank you," Santana slipped on her jacket and kissed Rachel before kissing Alice, "Be good for mommy princess."

"Santana, you ready?" Kurt called, coming in and Santana nodded, putting her boots on and zipping her jacket up, "Bye Rach."

"Bye, good luck," she wished Santana as the two of them left for the doctors.

"I kind of miss being a baby," Santana said, sorting her hair out as they went downstairs and out of the building, "The only thing they have to worry about is when they're going to have their next poop."

"You'll be fine," Kurt reassured her, holding his hand out for a cab. One pulled up and they climbed into the back, Kurt giving the address for the doctor's. Santana pulled her make-up purse and her mirror out of her bag and began making herself up in the back of the cab. "Really?" Kurt laughed, watching her.

"What? I had no time this morning," she said.

"You had plenty of time, you were just too busy pulling faces at Alice," Kurt pointed out.

"I want her to like me, okay?" Santana said.

"Course she'll like you," Kurt told her, "You're her second favourite person, besides me of course," he shrugged, receiving a very hard, playful slap from Santana, "Thanks for that. We're here now."

"Already?" Santana asked, quickly packing her make-up away, "We could have easily walked that."

"I'm feeling lazy this morning," Kurt said, "Come on." He paid the cab driver, collected his change and got out of the cab with Santana following lazily behind. "You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "I just really don't want to be here." Kurt didn't know what to say so he just stayed silent and headed inside and up to the reception desk. Santana stood at his side awkwardly, feeling all eyes on her.

"Santana Lopez," he gave the name, "We have an appointment for eleven o'clock."

"Okay if you'd just like to take a seat and the doctor will be with you in a moment," the reception smiled at them both. Kurt thanked her and sat down in a chair, Santana sitting next to him.

"God, hospitals give me the creeps," Santana said, glancing around the place, "Full of horrible, unhealthy, sick people."

"Not really," Kurt said, "First off they're not horrible and can't help being sick and second off, they might not all be sick, they might have a problem like you." Santana just shrugged her shoulders as the doctor came out of the room and called Santana in. "Come on, I'm coming with you."

"You don't have to," Santana said.

"I want to, to see what the doctor says," Kurt said and followed her in.

"Morning Santana, I am Doctor Freeman," he said kindly, "And you must be Kurt, we spoke on the phone." Kurt nodded. "So Santana, when I spoke to Kurt I mentioned you trying small portions of food and have you been doing that?" Santana nodded. "Okay, if you'd just like to take your shoes off and I will measure you and weigh you." Santana took her shoes off and stood up straight, allowing Doctor Freeman to take her height. "Okay, thank you, just hop up onto the scales for me please." Santana remained rooted to the spot.

"Santana, don't be awkward," Kurt hissed under his breath.

"It's fine," Doctor Freeman chuckled, "All of my patients get nervous and you don't need to be Santana, just hop up onto the scales for me." Santana faintly nodded and stood on the scales. "Okay Santana, off you get," Doctor Freeman sighed and Santana got off, putting her shoes back on.

"Well?" Kurt asked as Doctor Freeman jotted stuff down in his notepad.

"Seventy pounds," the doctor sighed and Kurt shut his eyes and shook his head, "She's extremely underweight."

"No I'm not!" Santana yelled.

"Santana, why?" Kurt asked. "For goodness sake, seventy bloody pounds!" Santana grabbed her coat and her bag and stormed straight out of the doctor's office. She heard Kurt calling her but she just kept running. She kept running until she reached the apartment. She stormed up the stairs and knocked loudly on the door to their place. Rachel answered and she just fell into her arms in tears.

"Santana," Rachel hugged her and then realised Kurt was no where to be seen, "Oh my god Santana, what's happened?" She asked. "Get inside, let me ring Kurt."

"Don't!" Santana yelled, getting inside, "Don't you dare ring Kurt!" Alice began crying at that point, hearing Santana's screams.

"I just got her down for a nap," Rachel hissed.

"No one understands me!" Santana cried and turned to go into the bathroom, locking herself inside. Rachel ran a hand through her hair and went to see to her daughter. She picked Alice up and bounced her in her arms, rubbing her back until she calmed down.

"Good girl, there's a good girl," Rachel soothed, going back out and knocking on the bathroom door, "Santana." She just heard crying so Rachel decided to leave her alone and to try again later. Sighing deeply to herself, she made her way back into the nursery to put Alice back down for her nap.

* * *

"Seventy bloody pounds Rachel!" Kurt yelled later on. "Do you realise how bad that is?" Rachel nodded, pacing up and down the living room holding Alice close to her chest and patting her back. Kurt hadn't been home long and Santana hadn't come out of the bathroom. "I'm fed up of it Rachel, I'm not having it!"

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled back, "For goodness sake, leave it! I am trying to get Alice to sleep here, when Santana came home she was in tears and was literally worrying me so much I thought she was going to have a fucking heart attack. I understand that weighing that much is bad for her but I also understand that she can't help it!"

"I thought she was getting better," Kurt screeched in a high pitched voice, gritting his teeth together, "Obviously not!"

"What is your problem?" Rachel asked, her voice turning to a whisper.

"I..." Kurt stopped yelling. "Did...Did I ever tell you about my older cousin, Bianca?" Rachel shook her head. "She...She was three years older than me and she suffered badly from anorexia. I basically had to look after her because my mom was dead, my dad didn't know what to do and her parents didn't give a toss about her! I was the one who went to hospital appointments with her and you could imagine how hard that was for me, being so young and seeing her just waist away like that."

"What happened?" Rachel whispered softly.

"She died," Kurt admitted, "She starved herself too much and she...she died, I just can't have the same thing happen to Santana."

"It won't," Rachel shook her head, "Because we love her and we are going to be there for her but yelling at her isn't going to help Kurt, promise me." Kurt nodded. "Leave her alone for now, I will talk to her later but you need to give her some space, okay?"

"I'm going out for a walk," Kurt said, "Want me to take Alice? I need some space."

"No, just go for a walk by yourself," Rachel said, "I'll take care of Alice and Santana, just come back when you've calmed down a bit okay?" Kurt nodded. "Alright, see you later."

"Thank you," Kurt thanked her quietly and walked out. Rachel nodded and glanced towards the bathroom door. Deciding to leave Santana for a bit longer, she headed on into the nursery with Alice in her arms.

**Whoa longest chapter yet with drama, angst and a lovely scene between Kurt and Rachel which I really enjoyed writing, there will be a nice Rachel and Santana scene in the next chapter so stay tuned for it :)**


	26. Surprise Visitor

Chapter Twenty Five: Surprise Visitor

Kurt sat at the table that morning eating a slice of toast whilst Rachel was in the middle of making herself a cup of tea. Alice was still asleep and apparently, so was Santana. Kurt and Rachel hadn't said a word to each other and both of them couldn't help but feel slightly awkward.

"Do you feel better after your walk yesterday?" Rachel finally asked and sat down at the table, taking a small sip of her coffee and folding her arms across the table.

"Yeah," Kurt faintly nodded, "Did Santana ever come out of the bathroom?"

"Only to go to bed," Rachel said, "And that was about one in the morning, I was awake but I thought I'd just leave it until the morning. I did end up going to bed with bad breath though because I couldn't brush my teeth." Kurt just shook his head. The door opened and Santana walked out still in her pyjamas. She remained silent but grabbed a glass of apple juice from the kitchen. "Hey sweetie," Rachel said, "Kurt's going to take care of Alice today so we can go out and spend some quality time together."

"I'd rather stay here," Santana muttered under her breath.

"Well that's fine," Rachel said, "Kurt could take Alice out for the day then, right Kurt?"

"Sure," Kurt sighed, "Happy to."

"We could watch a film," Rachel suggested.

"I'm going back to bed," Santana said and finished off her apple juice before heading back into her bedroom.

"I'll take Alice to Central Park," Kurt said, "Talk to her, please." Rachel nodded and went to get Alice ready. She was wide awake and kicking her legs about in her crib. "Did she sleep okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, placing her on the changing table and getting her changed, "She woke up a few times annoying mommy but you were fine, weren't you princess?" Alice smiled as Rachel finished changing her. She then handed her over to Kurt. "You're going to spend the day with Uncle Kurt today, yes you are."

"Aw, we'll have fun won't we gorgeous girl?" Kurt cooed, bouncing the baby in his arms. "Good luck with San."

"It'll be fine," Rachel said. She waited until Kurt had left with Alice before going in to see Santana. She was lying down on her bed, awake but still. "Hey sweetie, want a hot chocolate?" She asked but she shook her head. "Look, we need a chat don't you think?"

"No, we don't," Santana hissed, "Please."

"Yes we do," Rachel said, rubbing her back, "This is getting out of hand. I'm not going to force you to eat again because clearly you don't want to but you need to get out of this depressive state and start talking to us and stop getting moody, okay?"

"Just go away," Santana grabbed the ends of the duvet and slipped it over her head, "Please, I just want to be left alone."

"I know you do but I promised Kurt I'll talk to you, I am really worried about you and so is he and do you want to know why?" Santana shook her head. "I'll tell you anyway, his older cousin suffered from anorexia Santana and she died from it. He doesn't want the same to happen to you."

"You have your own problems to worry about," Santana sniffed, rolling onto her back just as there was a knock on the front door, "Who's that?" She asked.

"Just someone I asked round," Rachel said and stood up to go and answer it. Santana remained lying on the bed, fiddling with her cell phone that sat on the table next to her.

"Hello Santana," a familiar voice said from behind her. Santana rolled over and looked towards her bedroom door to see Brittany standing there with her arms crossed, leaning against the doorframe.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked, sitting up in shock.

"Rachel rang me," Brittany said as Rachel walked into the room, "She explained what was going on to me and said that if she wasn't able to get through to you then maybe I can."

"I'll leave you two alone," Rachel whispered and left before shutting the door.

"I knew that there was something going on with you," Brittany sighed and sat down on the bed, rubbing Santana's arm comfortingly but Santana just pulled away from her. "I broke up with Sam by the way."

"You did?" Santana questioned her, "Why?"

"I just...I just realised that I didn't love him anymore," Brittany whispered, "I've been pretty down about it but Quinn's taking me out this weekend so that should be fun." Santana faintly nodded. "Why have you been starving yourself San? It's really dangerous."

"I don't know," Santana whispered and shrugged her shoulders. "It's just been really hard settling into New York, losing you..."

"You didn't have to break up with me," Brittany pointed out, "And you have Rachel now, that's good isn't it?"

"Yeah," Santana said and sat up a little bit, hugging her knees to her chest, "I'm glad I broke up with you, don't mean to sound horrible but it wouldn't have worked out."

"I understand," Brittany said quietly, "But you need to stop doing this to yourself Santana, I got so scared when Rachel called me up and told me what was going on and I know that it's worrying her and Kurt as well."

"It's just hard," Santana confessed and bit her lip nervously, "I tried to eat again, I really did but then I...I don't know what happened but I just couldn't."

"Try harder," Brittany said and reached across to squeeze her hand, "Please, I can't lose you Santana, please." Santana lifted her head a little and saw tears beginning to stream down Brittany's face. Tears streamed down her own face and she crawled forwards and hugged Brittany tightly. "I can't lose you, we may not be girlfriends anymore but we're still best friends."

"You're not going to lose me," Santana cried into her shoulder, "I'll try harder Brittany, I promise you that I will get better, I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Brittany asked. Santana wiped her watery eyes and linked pinkies with Brittany. "I still love you Santana, you are my best friend and I'd do anything for you, understand?"

"Course I do," Santana smiled, "But I promise you Britt, I will get better."

"I know you will," Brittany smiled back, "I trust you Santana."


	27. Quality Time

Chapter Twenty Six: Quality Time

"Rach?" Santana asked, walking over to her girlfriend. Rachel was sat on the couch, watching the finale of 90210 and flicking through a magazine. She glanced up and saw Santana standing above her, dressed and with her hair tied up in a ponytail. It was the next morning, Brittany had gone home and Kurt was having a shower. "Am I able to take Alice out today?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking her for a small walk..." Rachel began.

"No," Santana interrupted, "On my own, please. I'll take good care of her." Rachel looked hesitant but she smiled and nodded. "Thank you, where is she?" Santana asked, looking round.

"Sleeping," Rachel said, "As babies do, are you able to take her when she's awake?" Santana nodded. "Where will you be taking her?"

"Probably to the park," Santana said, picking up her coat and draping it over her arm, "Don't worry Rachel, she'll be fine with me," Santana patted Rachel's cheek and kissed her on the lips, "Promise."

* * *

"Where's Santana?" Kurt asked later on when she noticed that Santana was missing. Rachel was still sitting on the couch, just relaxing and reading. She looked up at Kurt and smiled.

"Taken Alice out for the day," Rachel told her.

"What?" Kurt squealed. "And you let her!"

"Kurt, calm down," Rachel calmed him, "She's great with Alice, it'll be alright."

"What if she passes out, or...leaves her somewhere?" Kurt asked, "Sorry Rach but with her anorexia and whatnot, I don't mean to sound rude here but she's not in a fit state to look after a three month old baby."

"She has our mobile numbers, she can ring if anything happens."

"Not if she's passed out on the bloody ground," Kurt muttered under his breath.

Meanwhile, Santana was sitting on a bench in the park opposite a huge lake. She was gently pushing Alice's pushchair back and forth, making the little girl giggle. Alice looked up at her and smiled, kicking her bare feet about.

"Shall we feed the duckies?" Santana asked, waving a bag of bread in front of Alice's face, "Shall we feed the duckies baby girl?" Santana broke off a piece of bread and chucked it into the lake. Alice watched as a green and brown duck swam across to it and gobbled it up in one. "Look, the duckies are hungry. Are you going to have a go?" She handed Alice a tiny piece. Alice tried throwing it but it just landed on the floor in front of the pushchair. "Oh baby girl, that doesn't matter."

"Oh she's beautiful," a woman said, walking towards Santana, "How old is she?"

"Three months," Santana informed her, "Almost four."

"Is she yours?" The woman asked.

"No, she belongs to my girlfriend," Santana said, now feeling comfortable with the whole lesbian thing, "I'm just babysitting."

"Aw, that's wonderful," the woman said, "She really is gorgeous."

"Her name's Alice," Santana said, "I'm Santana."

"I'm Lesley," the woman introduced herself, "My partner and I are looking at adopting. Did you and your girlfriend adopt?"

"No," Santana shook her head, "It's a long story, my girlfriend actually got pregnant with her and I...I just help her look after her you know? You should look at adoption though, I love looking after this little one."

"Well, you look like a natural I must say," Lesley giggled, "Nice meeting you Santana."

"You too," Santana said, smiling at Lesley as she walked away, "Wow, you're going to break some boys hearts when you get older," she said to Alice. "Where shall we go next then? How about the toy store?"

Alice giggled and to Santana, that sounded like a yes. She packed the bread back into the bag and pushed the pushchair along the path and towards the shopping centre at the end of the park. Santana loved going in the toy store herself, looking at the baby bits and the pile of Disney stuff.

"Look at this princess," Santana said, holding a teddy bear in front of Alice. Alice reached out and took hold of the teddy bears paw, "Aw you like that, don't you? Shall Aunty Tana buy it for you?" Santana bought the bear for Alice as well as a pink bear with a ballerina dress on for Rachel. They left the toy store with Alice cuddling the teddy bear and chewing on it's little ear before falling fast asleep in her pushchair. They arrived home and immediately Kurt and Rachel rose from their seats.

"You were a long time," Kurt said, "Did something happen?"

"No," Santana answered, shutting the door, "We went to the park and fed the ducks and then we headed to the toy store, I got Alice a teddy bear as you can see, she loves it."

"So, good time then?" Rachel questioned, glancing towards Kurt.

"Lovely time, I got you a little something too," Santana took the toy store bag and handed it to Rachel. Rachel looked at her confused and pulled out the ballerina bear, "Like it?"

"She's lovely," Rachel said, hugging her girlfriend, "Thank you, I'll call her Barbra after my idol."

"So, everything really was alright then?" Kurt asked Santana and she nodded. "Great."

"You're the best babysitter ever," Rachel said, kissing her on the cheek. She placed Barbra on the couch and lifted Alice into her arms. Alice kept hold of her teddy but remained fast asleep. "Aww, has Tana tired you out baby girl? Let's get you to sleep, huh?" Rachel walked into the nursery and placed Alice into her crib. Santana followed her. "Thanks San, looks like she had a great time with you."

"It was fun," Santana shrugged, "I'd happily do it again."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded, "That's a lovely smile you've got on your face, I haven't seen it in ages."

"Well," Santana giggled, "You'll be seeing it a lot more now."


	28. Falling Apart

Chapter Twenty Seven: Falling Apart

"Finished?" Rachel asked Santana as she cleared away the plates for dinner that night. Santana just faintly nodded, taking a small sip of her water, "You didn't eat any of that San, I spent hours making it as well. You could have at least had a little bit for me." Santana just shrugged her shoulders. "Well, how about dessert?"

"None for me thanks," Kurt sighed, standing up and going to sit on the couch. Santana shook her head and stood up, going into the bathroom. Rachel felt that the whole place was falling apart, she was always looking after Alice and Kurt and Santana just didn't seem to be talking to each other.

Later, whilst Rachel sat in the armchair with Alice on her lap, Kurt was sat on the couch watching a film. Santana soon came in and sat beside him, resting her head against his shoulder. He just pulled away though, pushing her away.

"What is your problem?" Santana snapped, lifting her head.

"I'm just not in the mood for cuddling right now," Kurt said in a cold tone without even looking at her.

"Are you still mad about the stupid doctor's?" Santana asked but Kurt didn't answer her. Santana grabbed a cushion, hit him in the face with it and stormed back into her room.

"Kurt, stop this," Rachel said, holding a rattle in front of Alice's face, "She's clearly hurting. Why are you still mad at her?"

"I thought she was getting better when she actually offered to take Alice out," Kurt hissed quietly, "But clearly not."

"She was just trying to be a bit happier for us both, and for Alice as well. It's still going to take time Kurt," Rachel pointed out.

"But I don't even think she realises what's wrong with her," Kurt said, "And she clearly has a problem."

"Here, take Allie," Rachel said, standing up and placing Alice on Kurt's lap. Kurt nodded and held the youngster close to him as Rachel went to talk to Santana. "Hey San, you okay?" Rachel asked her, walking in. Santana nodded, continuing to read her book. "What ya reading?"

"Little Women," Santana whispered.

"I love that book," Rachel beamed, "I didn't know you liked it." Santana smiled and nodded. "Look, Kurt's not really mad okay?"

"I guess," she shrugged.

"He's just worried because he cares about you but I do think you need to see the doctor again."

"No I don't," Santana groaned, "I hate the fucking doctor's and there is nothing wrong with me!"

"Listen between you and me," Rachel whispered in Santana's ear, "Kurt doesn't have to go with you next time, I realise he may not have helped with yelling at you like that so I can go with you this time yeah?"

"You'd do that?" Santana asked. "What about Alice? She needs her mom."

"I can take her with me, maybe we can pop to the park or do some shopping afterwards, huh?" Rachel asked. "It'll be a nice little day out."

"You're calling the doctor's office a nice little day out?" Santana asked sarcastically, "Thank you, I guess."

"I meant after the doctor's," Rachel laughed, "It'll be nice for Alice and it'll cheer you up. Kurt can stay here and watch musicals all day, yeah?" Rachel nudged her girlfriend's arm and Santana nodded thankfully. "Alright I'll leave you for now but I'll try and book you an appointment, okay?"

"Okay," Santana said, "Thank you."

* * *

Once again, Santana was standing in the doctor's office after being measured and weighed. She stood with her arms crossed whilst Rachel sat on a chair, Alice sound asleep in her pushchair.

"Good to see you back Santana," the doctor smiled, "Well, you have lost more weight since we last saw you." Rachel saw Santana's face and gave her hand a comforting rub. "I think it's best if we maybe admit you somewhere, where you can have treatment."

"Admit me?" Santana asked nervously, trying her best to hold her tears back.

"Admit her?" Rachel asked at the exact same time, "Why?"

"Because she still isn't eating and there isn't much else we could do here," the doctor said, shrugging his shoulders, "If she's admitted to the hospital, we could help her better there."

"No," Santana cried, looking as if she was going to do a runner again, "No, you can't do that, there's nothing wrong with me."

"Santana," Rachel calmed her, "Don't honey, calm down for me please." Santana stopped crying and just went to hold Rachel's hand, "How long will this be for?" Rachel asked the doctor.

"Can't say for sure," he said, "It really depends on how long the treatment takes." He handed Rachel a leaflet. "Take a look at the hospital but it's a wonderful place and many of my other patients who have suffered from eating disorders have been there, just have a think about it okay?"

"Sure," Rachel sighed, "Will do." Although she felt like breaking down into tears, she knew that this would probably be the best thing for her girlfriend.


	29. Admitted

Chapter Twenty Eight: Admitted

"Admitted?" Kurt asked, folding his arms across his chest as he stood opposite Rachel in the kitchen, "Is it really that bad?" Rachel faintly nodded her head, not quite sure what to say. She could see how bad Kurt felt now that he realised Santana needed to be admitted to a hospital. "Where is she?"

"Living room," Rachel said as Kurt went to leave, "And don't say anything Kurt," she hissed at him.

"I won't," Kurt hissed back and left the kitchen. Santana was sitting on the couch flicking through the television channels whilst Alice was sleeping soundly in the nursery, "Hey princess, want me to style your hair for you?" He asked.

"Why?" Santana asked, confused, turning to face him.

"Because I love your hair and I want to style it for you, get on the floor," he tapped her shoulder with the end of a hairbrush. Santana sat down on the floor and Kurt sat on the couch behind her, brushing the tangles out of her long, wavy hair.

"Ow," she yelled out, "You are hurting my head!"

"Stop being so dramatic," Kurt joked but Santana just snatched the hairbrush and stood up from the floor, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a calm voice.

"I'm not being dramatic!" Santana yelled.

"San, I was joking," Kurt said, "Stop being silly, I'm trying to make up."

"You're not even trying!" Santana cried and threw the hairbrush at him before going to lock herself in the bathroom. Alice began crying and Rachel soon walked out of the kitchen.

"What happened and why is my baby crying?" Rachel asked.

"San just bloody kicked off, didn't she?" Kurt said in an annoyed tone, "I'm fed up Rachel, I can't say anything to her without it happening. What are we going to do?"

"She's just upset because she needs to go into hospital," Rachel said, "And to be honest Kurt, you're not really helping that much."

"I didn't even say anything to her just then," Kurt sighed, leaning his head back against the couch, "I...I just hope this hospital helps her."

"Yeah," Rachel whispered, hanging her head, "Me too."

* * *

"You're going to be okay," Rachel comforted her girlfriend, handing her bag over whilst holding Alice in her arms. Alice clutched the teddy bear that Santana had brought her tightly and just glanced around the hospital, not quite sure what was going on.

"Here," Kurt handed her a photo of them all together after Alice was born before wrapping his arms round her and hugging her, "Please don't cry, you'll get me started."

"I'm not," Santana sniffed, rubbing his back, "I love you and I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he shook his head and pulled away, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Be good for mommy Alice," Santana said, kissing the baby on the cheek, "I will see you soon, behave yourself."

"I'm sure she will," Rachel smiled, hugging Santana, "I'll miss you beautiful," Rachel hugged and kissed her tightly, tears streaming down her face. Kurt took Alice from her though so she could then give Santana a proper goodbye. "You'll be okay, won't you?"

"Course I will," Santana cried as Rachel kissed her on the lips, "I'm sorry."

"Like Kurt said, don't be," Rachel told her, "I love you though and you'll be out before you know it."

"I hope so," Santana nodded in tears, "I don't want to go, I'll miss you so much."

"You have to," Rachel whispered and shrugged her shoulders, "But I will come and visit you and you'll soon get better and be out in no time, I promise."

"Think so?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded, "God, I love you so much."

"And I love you," Rachel kissed her cheek. "Goodbye for now but we'll visit, you'll get better and we can then be together again, you, me, Kurt and Alice. Everything will be okay."

"You have to go now," Santana sniffed, squeezing Rachel's hands, "I'll miss you."

"And I'll miss you," Rachel cried and gave Santana one last loving, goodbye hug.

**Sorry that was a bit of a shorter chapter but there will be some more cutie chapters to come, especially with Alice and some nice Rachel and Santana ones. This story will be coming to a finish though soon unfortunately :( I have enjoyed writing it though. **


	30. Back to Normal

Chapter Twenty Nine: Back to Normal

Alice was about eight months old by the time Santana was out of hospital and although Santana had felt like she had missed out on the baby's childhood, she was kind of glad that she'd gone into hospital. She was starting to get better and she had finally realised what it had done to her and Rachel's relationship and her and Kurt's friendship; besides, Alice needed her Aunty Tana. Alice had started walking slightly but she still didn't say a word which kind of pleased Santana. There was still hope that Tana would be her first word.

"Oh Rach, I love it," Santana said as she opened up her 'Welcome Home' card and saw a loving, romantic message from Rachel and a green scribble from Alice, "And thank you Alice, you're becoming quite the artist."

"This is from me," Kurt said, handing Santana a parcel.

"Just like Christmas," Santana joked, opening it up. It was a long, light, blue dress that Santana had seen in the window of a shop ages ago. She hadn't brought it at the time because of the cost but she's regretted it since. "You remembered!" Santana squealed, hugging Kurt.

"I hope I got the right size," Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "I have the receipt so you can return it if not." Alice then toddled over and gripped the edge of the couch with her tidy hands, keeping herself standing.

"And you missy have grown since I last saw you," Santana said, lifting Alice onto her lap. Alice giggled as Santana tickled her under her chin and bounced her up and down on her knee, "I hope you remember me."

"Course she does," Rachel said with a smile.

"So what did the doctor say then?" Kurt asked, nudging Santana's arm gently.

"Just to eat small portions for every meal to get my body used to eating again and all," Santana said, "I ate some meals in the hospital, took a while but..."

"But you still did it," Rachel cut her off, "And that's all that matters, is there anything in particular that you fancy?" Rachel asked. "For tonight that is?"

"Just burger and fries will do me really," Santana said, continuing to bounce Alice. "Can you call me when it's ready? I'm just going to go and take a nap, I'm feeling pretty tired." Rachel nodded and kissed her cheek. She took Alice from her and Santana headed into her room for a nap.

"I'm glad she's alright," Rachel said, "To be fair, I thought that she'd be in that hospital for much longer."

"Well, she seems to be getting much better," Kurt said, "You stay with Alice, I'll cook dinner, fancy burgers as well?" Rachel nodded. "Awesome, I think we've got enough," he said and headed into the kitchen. Rachel held Alice in the air, causing her to kick her legs about and squeal with delight.

"Ssshh," Rachel cooed to her little girl and held a finger to her lips, "We don't want to wake Aunty Tana, ssshh." She stood up with Alice in her arms and walked on into the kitchen to see Kurt cooking. "Smells good already," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded in agreement, "Hope you're hungry, is San asleep?"

"I think so," Rachel said, shutting the kitchen door behind her, "Listen, I...I need to talk to you about something."

"Is this women's trouble?" Kurt sighed, turning away from the stove, "Because I may be gay but I really do not do well at that sort of talk."

"Not that," Rachel hissed and rolled her eyes, "Listen, I...I really love San."

"Yeah I can tell," Kurt said.

"I was thinking of proposing to her," Rachel said. Kurt almost choked on air, shocked at what Rachel had just told him, "Is that a bad thing?" Rachel asked. "Judging by the look on your face."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "You just caught me off guard, that's all. Go for it."

"What?" Rachel asked. "Think so?"

"You really love San and I can tell that she really loves you, you want to marry her someday right?" Rachel nodded faintly, bouncing Alice up and down and rubbing small circles up and down her back. "Go for it sweetie, you've been together a while now."

"Yeah?" Rachel asked. "I just don't know if she'd want that or not."

"Rachel, you never let anything get in the way of your dreams," Kurt said, "You're Rachel Berry."

"I know," Rachel whispered quietly and nodded her head, "I don't know."

"You know what my advice is sweetie," Kurt smiled.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"Go for it," Kurt said, "Propose to Santana."


	31. The Proposal

Chapter Thirty: The Proposal

"This one's quite nice," Rachel said, peering into a glass cabinet at a gold ring with a little heart engraved into it. Alice slept in her pushchair whilst Quinn followed behind, peering at the ring that Rachel was looking at. "Thanks for helping me pick out an engagement ring Quinn, you've known San a long time and you've always been good with this kind of stuff."

"Don't mention it,' Quinn smiled, "I can't believe that you're actually going to propose to Santana, this is so great! How did you get into doing this secretly anyway?"

"Kurt took her out for the day," Rachel said, "Leaves me and you to pick out a ring, I don't know, there are so many nice ones."

"You need one that you can see being on Santana's finger," Quinn said, "One that really shows who she is as a person but really shows how much you love her as well."

"So no pink then?" Rachel joked and Quinn shook her head. "She likes red, there's this one over here," Rachel gestured towards a glass cabinet where a gold ring with a little red, diamond in sat. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect," Quinn smiled.

* * *

"So, how comes you wanted to take me out for the day so badly?" Santana asked as she and Kurt sat on a bench in Central Park, having a drink. Kurt just shrugged his shoulders, fiddling with the straw of his smoothie.

"Well, I just feel bad about getting at your throat before you went into hospital and you deserve a treat now that you're out," Kurt said. It wasn't exactly a lie, it was true but the main reason was so Rachel and Quinn could go and look at rings. "You really love Rachel, don't you?"

"I didn't think I'd love anyone since my break up with Brittany," Santana admitted with a sigh, "But Rachel makes me feel special, makes me feel like I actually belong in New York."

"And how's NYADA treating you?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I've not been for a while have I?" Santana scoffed, "Because of hospital and stuff but it's good, I mean...I still don't know what I want to do in the future but maybe NYADA will help, I dunno."

"You should try nannying," Kurt suggested, "You're brilliant with Alice and it will just be a small break until you decide but will also be a job if you know what I mean."

"I don't know if childcare is really the thing for me," Santana said.

"You're great with Alice and she loves you," Kurt said, "You'll be brilliant with children, even if you don't want to admit that."

"I could try nannying I suppose," Santana said, throwing her empty drink into the trashcan, "You finished?" Kurt nodded and passed his bottle over, Santana throwing it in the trash for him. "So, shall we head back now then?"

"No," Kurt stopped him, "Not yet, um...let...let's go to Tiffany's or something yeah? Or we could see a show?"

"Kurt, those places cost money," Santana said, "I know that's rich coming from me but do you have enough on you for a show or for a necklace from Tiffany's."

"We could just browse in Tiffany's," Kurt pointed out, "And there may be some show tickets going cheap, there sometimes is, worth a look." Santana just shrugged and pulled a face. "You love musicals really, I can tell."

"I like some," Santana admitted, "But I'm not like you and Rachel."

"It's still so weird you calling her Rachel," Kurt laughed, "I keep expecting you to say Berry or Dwarf or something insulting."

"Not anymore," Santana said and winked at him. "Come on, let's just head home. I'm feeling pretty tired."

"Let me just ring Rach," Kurt said pulling out his cell, "See if she's home, she was meant to be taking Alice out today." Again, not exactly a lie. Kurt walked over to a corner and rang Rachel whilst Santana stayed on the bench. "Hey Rach, it's Kurt. Where are you? San's talking about heading home."

"No, that's fine," Rachel whispered down the phone, "Quinn and I just got back, I've found the perfect ring and I've gone and brought it, it's beautiful."

"That's great," Kurt said, "So, we can head home? I'll text you when we're like five minutes away so you can get prepared and stuff alright?"

"Yeah that's fine," Rachel said, "See you soon." Kurt smiled to himself and hung up, heading back over to Santana.

"Let's go then," Kurt said, "Rachel's at home now." Santana nodded and grabbed her bag before following Kurt. They soon reached their place and Kurt opened the door to find Rachel sitting on the couch watching TV, Quinn and Alice no where to be seen. "Hey Rach."

"Hey," Rachel smiled at them both.

"Where's Alice?" Santana asked.

"Sleeping," Rachel said, "You two have fun?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, "I'll just go and check on my little goddaughter," he said and walked into Alice's room, shutting the door behind him.

"You okay?" Rachel asked as Santana sat down on the couch beside her. Santana nodded. "Listen," Rachel grabbed the remote and switched off the TV, "I um...I want to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" Santana asked, all seriously.

"Well, I um...I love you," Rachel said, taking Santana's hand in hers, "Like so, so much, you know that right?" Santana nodded. "It took me some time to realise it but I now know that I don't care about Brody or Finn or anyone like that, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Alice and maybe Kurt."

"That's sweet," Santana laughed, "But why are you saying all this?"

"Because I just want you to know how much you mean to me," Rachel said and pulled out a little box from her pocket, "And well, I...I want to ask you something, I'm not very good at this sort of stuff but um...I...Santana Lopez..." She opened the box up, revealing the diamond ring that she'd picked up. Santana gasped, holding a hand to her chest in shock. "Will you marry me?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Santana choked up, in total shock. Rachel smiled, waiting for an answer. "I um...I..." Santana felt completely lost to words. "Yes," she finally said and nodded, "Yes of course I will." Rachel slipped the ring onto Santana's finger and hugged her, kissing her on the lips passionately. "Oh my god, we're engaged!"

"Can we come out yet?" Kurt called from inside Alice's room.

"Yes!" Rachel called back in tears. The door burst open and Kurt and Quinn rushed out.

"Quinn!" Santana jumped up. "What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't matter!" Quinn squealed, leaping on Santana. "Well?"

"We're engaged!" Rachel and Santana yelled in unison, Kurt and Quinn leaping on them for a group hug.

**Aww this story will be almost over guys :( only a few chapters left now. **


	32. A BerryLopez Wedding

Chapter Thirty One: A Berry/Lopez Wedding

"I'm so nervous," Rachel ran her hands down her face, holding Alice in her arms as Quinn stood behind styling her hair for her, "I swear I have never been this nervous before."

"Relax," Quinn giggled, "You'll be fine, honestly." The door opened and Brittany and Mercedes walked in, "Hey guys," Quinn smiled as Tina handed her a can of hairspray, "How's San doing?"

"Freaking out," Mercedes said, "But good, what about you Rach?"

"Pretty much the same as her," Rachel said, placing Alice down on the floor. Alice squealed and toddled over to Brittany; she'd taken a shine to her straight away.

"Hey cutie," Brittany said, kneeling in front of Alice and kissing her forehead, "Look at your pretty little dress, you look just as beautiful as your mommy does, yes you do."

"Watch it Britt," Rachel joked, straightening her dress out, "Okay, how do I look?"

"Beautiful," Tina said, "You really do." Rachel smiled thankfully at her friends, not believing that she was getting married. Finn, Puck, Artie and Sam then all raced in wearing their suits.

"Is anyone with Santana?" Quinn asked. "You all seem to be coming in here."

"Kurt's with her," Brittany said, "He kicked me and Mercedes out because he wanted to talk to her privately." Quinn nodded at that, giving Rachel's curly hair one more spray with the hairspray. "You look beautiful Rachel."

"Thanks," Rachel said.

* * *

Rachel stood at front waiting patiently as the music began to play. Brittany stood behind her holding Alice's hand, who was clutching a tiny flower basket and giggling. Brittany held a finger to her lips to calm the little girl down just as the door opened and Santana walked in, wearing a long, silky, white dress that came down to the floor. Rachel smiled, tears in her eyes when she saw her.

"You look so beautiful," Rachel said.

"So do you," Santana said, eyeing Rachel's long, golden dress up and down before taking her hand.

"You may all be seated," the vicar said as everyone took their seats, "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry, before I marry these two girls, is there anyone who has a reason that these two should not marry?" No one rose their hand, causing Santana and Rachel's nerves to disappear. "Great, so do you Rachel Barbra Berry take Santana Marie Lopez to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," Rachel said, smiling at her fiancé.

"And do you Santana Marie Lopez take Rachel Barbra Berry to be your lawful wedded wife," he said.

"I do," Santana said.

The two didn't stop smiling at each other throughout the wedding. They did the rings and kissed and hugged each other as the music began to play once again. Santana gave Rachel a kiss on the lips and Rachel lifted Alice up into her arms.

"We did it," Santana said, "We're married."

"Yes we are beautiful," Rachel said, keeping hold of Alice and hugging Santana. "I love you so much."

"And I love you," Santana said.

* * *

"So where are you going on your honeymoon then?" Brittany asked as they all sat at a table during the wedding reception, Alice sitting on Rachel's lap and munching on a cookie that she'd been given.

"We were thinking of Paris," Rachel said, bouncing Alice up and down.

"Aww, the city of love," Mercedes said, "That's so cute."

"Hey Mercedes, better get up there ready for your performance," Santana said, pointing to the stage. Mercedes nodded in excitement and got to the stage. "So Alice, are you proud of your mommy and Aunty Tana?"

"Hey you're her mommy too, you know?" Rachel said. "Stop calling yourself Aunty Tana."

"I am," Santana said.

"Well yeah, you were my girlfriend and now you're my wife," Rachel said, "So you are mommy Tana now."

"I guess I am," Santana smiled, kissing Rachel for like the sixth billionth time and tickling Alice under the chin. "God, I cannot wait for Paris." They all stopped talking as Mercedes cleared her throat into the microphone.

"Okay I'm going to perform a song especially for Santana and Rachel, a song that they performed during glee club once as a duet but first, Brittany would like to make a little speech for the happy couple." Everyone looked shocked as Brittany hit the stage.

"Hey everyone," she spoke into the microphone, "I'm Brittany and well um...I used to be Santana's girlfriend and at first, I wasn't so sure on the idea of her and Rachel dating but now I...I'm really happy for the both of them. I'll always be Santana's best friend and I just want to raise my glass to them and hope that they are as happy as me and well, my new girlfriend," she glanced across at the table and winked at Quinn.

"What?" Santana asked, looking towards Quinn, "You and Brittany?"

"She wanted to make a big announcement of it," Quinn giggled.

"To the happy couple!" Brittany cheered and raised her glass before getting down off of the stage and going back over to the table, kissing Quinn on the cheek. "Congratulations guys."

"To you as well," Santana said, still in shock.

"Okay guys," Mercedes said into the mic, "This is So Emotional by Whitney Houston." She announced and began to sing the song:

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me_  
_I keep your photo right beside my bed_  
_Livin' in a world of fantasies_  
_I can't get you out of my head_

_I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night_  
_Why you wanna make me feel so good_  
_I got a love of my own Babe_  
_I shouldn't get so hung up on you_

_I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much _  
_I get so emotional, baby _  
_Every time I think of you _  
_I get so emotional, baby _

_Ain't it shocking what love can do _  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do _

_I gotta watch you walk in the room, baby_  
_I gotta watch you walk out_  
_I like the animal way you move_  
_And when you talk I just watch your mouth_

_I remember the way that we touched I wish I didn't like it so much _

_I get so emotional, baby _  
_Every time I think of you _  
_I get so emotional, baby _

Mercedes finished the song and everyone applauded them. She climbed back down and walked over to the table, receiving a hug from both Rachel and Santana. Alice began giggling and squealing before saying a word, clear as day, her first word.

"Tana!"

**One more chapter to go guys :( **


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

"What's that then trouble?" Santana asked as Alice ran over to her and held up a small, yellow, flower. "Is that for me?" Santana gasped and took the flower from the youngster, "Wow, that's beautiful, that is."

"Just like you," Alice said shyly, smiling a very toothy grin.

"Aww beautiful, that's so sweet of you," Santana said, kissing her cheek, "Where's mommy?" Alice pointed towards Rachel who was walking up the hill with Kurt, "There she is."

"Mommy!" Alice called as Rachel ran over to her daughter, "Mama was wondering where you are."

"Was she?" Rachel asked, kneeling on the grass beside Alice, "Well Aunty Quinn and Aunty Brittany are going to be poppy by in a minute, you like them don't you?" Alice nodded, her brown pigtails bobbing up and down on her head. "Good girl."

"Look what she picked for me," Santana said, holding out her flower.

"Do I not get one?" Rachel asked Alice.

"No," Alice shook her head, "It was the last one."

"Well baby girl, I guess I could let that go then," Rachel said and winked at her. Rachel looked up and saw Quinn and Brittany walking their way, "Hey guys," she smiled, "Found Central Park then?"

"We got a taxi," Quinn said, her arm round Brittany's shoulder.

"How was your trip?" Santana asked, hugging them both.

"Good thanks," Brittany said, hugging her back.

"Looking good Britt," Santana said, placing a hand on her six month baby bump, "How did you two decide who'd carry?"

"Brittany seemed pretty keen to go through pregnancy," Quinn said, "I said that I'd carry the next one though."

"Ooo the next one?" Kurt asked, arms crossed, "So you're planning more kids then?" The two blondes nodded in unison, Quinn kissing Brittany's cheek.

"What about you two?" Quinn asked, eyeing up Rachel and Santana.

"Oh no, not for a while yet," Rachel said, hugging her five year old daughter, "This one's enough for now, she's trouble but I do love her." Alice giggled, leaning up and kissing her mother's cheek.

"She's so beautiful," Quinn said, "She's going to be a little model when she's older."

"Yeah," Rachel agreed, "We're hoping that she'll have Santana's figure and dancing abilities and my voice, she'll just be perfect then, Alice Berry-Lopez, the shining star."

"Just like you mommy," Alice laughed, looking up at Rachel.

"Yeah," she sighed deeply and ruffled Alice's hair, "Just like me."

And for now, Rachel didn't mind that she wasn't at NYADA or on Broadway. She had the perfect family. Good friends, a wonderful daughter and the best wife that anyone could ask for. For now, Broadway still awaited her.

**THE END! Hope you enjoyed the story guys :) it's been great fun writing it. **


End file.
